Burn For This
by Echoingly-artistic
Summary: A powerful entity comes from the past and inhabits a modern day 21 year old girl. Now she has to save a world she has only seen on TV but is actually connected to her own. Can she save her world and find the happiness she is told she cannot have?
1. In Her Dreams

Hey everybody! So this is my first fanficton, and I hope that everyone likes it. Please feel free to review and give me criticism and advice. While this is based on Bleach, I am taking artistic liberty with the end of the winter war and the events taking place during it. This chapter, I am afraid, you will just have to deal with, I promise that the Bleach characters will come into play next chapter and this is necessary for back story. Also, this is really more of a preface, hence the short chapter, but unfortunately that isn't a choice on here. ^_^ PS. The name of the main charachter is pronounced Ma-ray-a

I also do not own Bleach, or any other product/literary work/song/ etc. mentioned in this story, but I wish I did! ^_^

Chapter 1

In her dreams

_8 years ago_

_She was perfect. Her blood lines were impeccable. She was strong, the only person alive who could bear my voice, let alone deal with my habitation of her body. She was also beautiful, a wonderful vessel that I was proud to be in. While she slept I came to her in her dreams, the astral plain being the only one I could communicate with her in at this point in time._

'_Hello Mirella'_

'_Who are you?' she replied, with a small voice, obviously scared._

'_I am someone who has come to save the world, will you help me?' I asked in the gentlest voice I could achieve._

'_What do I have to do?' she questioned._

'_For now, just wait. I will protect you until the time comes that will decide the fate of the world we know. I must warn you of something though…' I told her. I had originally planned to not tell her, knowing that she may no longer agree to join, but I couldn't let the 13 year old girl enter my world without knowing what lay ahead of her. 'You will feel more sorrow than anyone in your life.'_

_I could see her want of a good cause battling with her need for a happy life. My faith in the child paid off when she replied stoically, 'I would gladly give up some happiness for the world I love. I will join you.'_

_I then said softly, 'Thank you, my child. Forgive me, but this will hurt'_

_As I moved my spirit into her, the screaming began. If I could have shed a tear, I would have. This was only the beginning…_

Present Day

Mirella-

I emerged from the shower in a haze of steam, blinking my eyes to clear the remaining grogginess before my day started. I gathered my books and threw on a pair of baggy jeans, oversized t-shirt, and flip-flops. I grabbed a Pop-Tart from the kitchen to eat on my way and threw my long hair into a ponytail. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm a pretty girl but dressing up is such a pain in the ass. I reflected on my dream from last night.

That silky sweet voce came to me again as it had off and on for 7 years, telling me the time was not yet here for action. While I am not superstitious, I couldn't help but wonder why, when at the naïve age of 13, agreeing to save the world, the voce kept returning. It was painful and healing to listen to at the same time. The gentle tone was always used with me, but I could feel the power in it as it seemed to echo on itself in my mind.

Last night's communiqué was different than before. Instead of the usual 'wait my child,' or 'I am protecting you,' the voice said 'The time of waiting is over, we will act soon.'

I can't lie; this had me a bit worried. As I stated before, I am not superstitious, but one has to wonder what will come to pass when the protection I was told about had already shown itself in multiple ways. For example, the car accident when I was sixteen in which I collided with a semi. All that was left of my car was the driver's seat and a perfectly fine me with only a bruise from the seatbelt. That and I rarely get sick. I should say never. I haven't been sick with more than a slight cough in 8 years. There was also the base jumping accident… I was worried now about what was in store for me.

My day passed as every other one normally did. I dragged my way through classes and then work. My best friend Ashley told me about her boy issues while my best guy friend, Danny, tried to convince me to let him give me a makeover. Which I refused. As always. I don't believe it is necessary to mention that he is flamboyantly gay and keeps himself made up better than most women. He believes he can make me a super model. I have told him repeatedly that at my staggering height of 5 foot 2 inches, I would never be a model.

We were making our way home from the restaurant where we worked when I began to feel light headed. I stopped for a moment and my friends gave me a weird look. They knew about my tendency to never take an honest sick day, because I never needed one.

"Are you okay, chick?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah, you don't look so hot," Danny chimed in, "and I don't mean in the 'you never dress nice' way."

"Thanks," I replied dryly, knowing that Danny would try to get a barb in about my lack of style some way or another. "I don't feel so hot either."

That was a lie. I could feel a fever beginning to set in. At least, I assumed that was what it was since I hadn't had one in a while. I could feel the heat on my neck and head building. It began to snake down my spine and make my hands and feet tingle. _Wait, is this really normal? _I asked myself. _I don't ever remember it spreading to my arms and legs, or even my back for that matter. _My head started pulsing, each spasm sending a new wave of heat through my body.

"I need to get home," I told my friends shakily. I took another step and collapsed to the ground. My friends hovered over me and tried to help me back up but it was to no avail.

'TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO STEP BACK.'

The voice ripped through my head like a wrecking ball, shattering everything in my mind. I screamed from the pain of it, holding my hands to my ears. The burning kept getting worse as I struggled to remain conscious. Ashley's arm underneath me, trying to lift me up, jogged me back to the world outside my head long enough to yell at them to get back for a minute. As soon as they stepped back I felt myself burst into flame.

Then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, it's a start! Please review, I love to be given advice and hope there is someone out there who will enjoy my story. If I can make one person happy by reading it, I have succeeded! Thank you!

~Echo


	2. Untouchable

Well, here goes nothing! I'm switching viewpoints now, and to warn you, I like writing from the first person so this will happen often. I will try to minimize how many characters I make you shuffle through and narrow it down to the main ones in my story. Bleach starts to come in now, and while I will try to stay true to the character's personality (as I interpret it), the events will change drastically, at least from this point forward. For my story though, Grimmjow has never fought Ichigo, Inoue Orihime hasn't been captured, which means that the shinigami are not in Hueco Mundo. The reason why will become apparent later on. I also think I should give a warning, this story is rated M for strong language, gore, sexual situations and comments, drug references and possible lemons later. I just want that out there so readers can decide if they are willing to put up with it.

Also, as much as I wish I owned Bleach, I do not, nor do I own any other products/literary works/music/etc. that are mentioned in this story.

Chapter 2

Untouchable

Grimmjow

Las Noches is a boring place. There is nothing to do once you've become an Espada. The hollows and arrancar stay far away for fear of being eaten, or dissected. That must be why Ulquiorra bows and scrapes to Aizen-sama all the time, at least it gives him something to do. Stark just sleeps all day, he must have good weed.

Me, I fight. This used to be a regular past time for me, especially with other Espada, but Aizen has declared we need to be a 'unified front' and has forbidden any Espada from fighting with another. Does he have any clue how quickly that got old?

The god-king's rule is why I am now standing around in the halls of Las Noches desperately hoping that something will happen. I am so bored that I am thinking of trying to kill Nnoitra just for the sake of giving that spoon shaped piece of crap what he desperately deserves. Don't get me wrong, we are all hollows, all evil, all want to kill and eat souls, but he brings us a bad name.

This boredom was the only reason why, when the octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, ran past in a fit, I even bothered noticing.

"Hey, cotton candy man!" I yelled at him, referencing his pink hair, "What has you moving so fast?"

"Shut up, imbecile," he replied back coolly, though I caught the miniscule twitch in his eye that shows itself whenever he is annoyed. "I must speak with Aizen-sama. I am in need of his aid and he is the only one among us strong enough to help!"

_Kiss ass,_ I thought.

I opened my mouth to ask what his big problem was that he needed help with, but he had already begun to run down the hall again toward Aizen's throne room. I followed, of course. Hell, what else was there to do?

"Aizen-sama, I apologize for interrupting you," Szayel practically cooed.

"What is it, my dear Octava?" Aizen asked, showing his usual calmness. He sounded downright condescending in my opinion. I would guess that Szayel heard it too judging by the way he tensed up. That or he has a crush on Aizen. Wouldn't that be a trip?

"I have found a new subject to experiment on sir, a human girl."

Aizen arched a single eyebrow, not seeing the importance of Szayel's announcement. After all, the mad scientist performs dozens of experiments on anything he can get his hands on, including random humans and souls of humans that he gets his fraccion to abduct from the real world.

When he realized that Aizen-sama was waiting for him to continue, he began to tell what the problem with his subject was. "Well, Aizen-sama, I am having some trouble moving her into my lab and thought that with your vast amount of power you may be able to help me…."

_Wow, and I thought he was a kiss ass __**before**__ that speech, _I smirked to myself.

"Why is it so important that I try to move her?" Aizen asked with an edge of disdain in his voice.

"Well, you see, the problem arose, um," Szayel stuttered over his answer as if he did not know how to explain the situation, "I saw her laying sleeping on the ground outside my lab and when I sent one of my followers to retrieve her, they never returned. I sent another and he disappeared as well. I accompanied Lumina to retrieve her the third time, but… she KILLED him. She never even woke up!"

Aizen looked intrigued. I definitely was.

"Grimmjow, why are you evesdroppin'?"

I turned quickly to face Ichimaru Gin, Aizen's second in command. The fox-faced man was wearing his typical smile. As much as I disliked Gin, he was at least good for doing things the fun way. I decided to let him in on what was going on with Szayel's attempt at bringing a human girl into his lab. Gin's grin grew wider.

"So, Pinky is havin' a tough time of it, eh? I say we follow 'em and find out how much fun we can have with this, what do you say?" He turned toward me, cocking his head sideways in question.

"Can't think of anything better to do… Let's go!"

We followed Aizen and Szayel out of the heart of Las Noches around to one of the outside walls of one of his labs. We kept our distance as Aizen approached the figure lying on the ground. The remaining members of Szayel's fraccion stepped back as he came toward the girl.

"Come with me," Gin said to me in his typical slow drawl, "I can't see a damn thing from over here. "'Sides, Aizen won't care if you come up with me, I'm 'llowed everywhere, 'member?"

He began moving toward the group. I followed him slowly. _If you are "'llowed everywhere" then why the hell were we sneaking around to begin with? _I thought begrudgingly to myself.

"What's the sitch, cap'n?" Gin drawled as he came up beside Aizen.

"Well, Ichimaru-san, Szayel is having a bit of trouble moving one of his specimens, and has decided he needs aid in this. Before I help him, however," Aizen gave a pointed look at the pink haired, bespectacled scientist, "I would like to see how she managed to kill a member of your fraccion while asleep."

Szayel sighed, grumbling under his breath about how he would have to create another follower. He called for another creature to come pick up the girl. The large arrancar came to the scene and reached down toward the ground, only to erupt into a ball of blue and orange flames, he screamed for a millisecond before he dissolved into ash.

My eyes grew wide as I saw the result. I decided to finally take a look at the human of interest. I sidled around the group, noticing that even a few Espada had come to see what the explosion had come from, seeing Halibel, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra among the group of arrancar. When I saw the girl, I couldn't help but audibly gasp.

She was gorgeous, which is something coming from me. She had wavy brown hair down to her hips, and a small frame. She was pale, not death pale but the pale that comes with naturally porcelain skin. Her lips were bow shaped, giving her a naturally pretty pout, and her cheeks were flushed as if she was fueled by an inner warmth. She was curled into a loose ball on her side I couldn't help but notice that her butt was perfect. _Wait, how can I see her butt? Holy crap, she's…._

Nnoitra beat me to it, the lecherous swine. "She's naked! I'll get her," he said, the sick side of his voice emerging prematurely.

"No," Aizen said forcefully. "Ulquiorra, will you please try."

I caught the flash of apprehension in Ulquiorra's eye, but as quick as it came, it was gone. He obediently went over to the sleeping girl and took his hands from his pockets his confidence grew as he began to reach forward and nothing happened. At a foot away, though, her body began to glow a faint orange. Ulquiorra managed to steel himself before a blast from seemingly no where launched him 30 yards up and into the side of another of Szayel's exterior labs. He coughed and stood back up, his robes charred and still smoking.

"Wow, have a fun flight there, Ulqui-san?" Gin cackled out.

I noticed that all the Espada had gathered, even the notoriously uninterested Stark. This little human had managed to attract everyone's attention in Las Noches. Luckily it seemed that because of her strange powers, none had been able to attack or eat her. I allowed myself to stop looking at the beautiful woman long enough to see the multitude of scorch marks on the walls around her. _Damn, and they did try, didn't they?_

Aizen observed the girl once more and announced that he would carry her in to Szayel's lab. Everyone went silent as the most powerful man in the known universe approached the innocent looking human. She seemed to glow brighter with every step he took toward her, as if it knew that all power had to be channeled into saving her from this one man.

Aizen began to sweat with the heat she was radiating. He finally got right next to her and an explosion went off that threw the man on his back, made all the Espada duck, and effectively demolished Szayel's lab next to her.

_What the Fuck!? _I yelled inwardly. _How the --. But that was AIZEN! There's no friggin' way…._

My thoughts were interrupted as Aizen stood and began to stalk away, obviously upset. "Watch her to see if she wakes up, no one is to touch her."

Completely agreeing, every Espada turned to go back to their respective areas. All except Nnoitra, that is. He slinked up beside me and gave me a sickening grin. "I bet you want to touch her, don't you, Sexta?" he teased with a glint in his eye.

"Not particularly," I said calmly, trying to ignore the lanky ass-hole beside me.

"Well," he began, "to bad!!"

He threw me at the girl lying on the ground. I clamped my teeth together preparing for my own personal explosion to send me flying the opposite direction.

"Oomph!" I grunted as my arms hit the ground.

Nnoitra was staring at me bug eyed. "Don't be pissed because you threw me off target," I yelled at him. Then I noticed he was not the only one staring at me. Everyone had stopped to see what was going on. I looked around in confusion, then looked down. I had landed on top of the human! How was this possible?

I jumped back as I saw her begin to move, stretching to wake up.

She opened her eyes and I was greeted with the warmest and strangest shade of brown I had ever seen, as if chocolate and honey were mixed with an orange ring around the pupil. She smiled gently, and then her brows knit together in confusion.

She scrambled to her feet, and backed against one of the shards of wall behind her. Her eyes began to glow slightly, and I took another step backward away from her.

"Where am I?" she asked in a feeble voice. She turned those piercing eyes on me. "Wait, are you… Grimmjow?"

My eyes opened wide. _How the hell does she know that?_ I turned my attention back to the girl as her eyes roamed the crowd in shock, naming off each person she came to. Everyone stood in shock as a girl, apparently very powerful pointed them out, without them ever having seen her before. "Stark and Lilinette, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Ichimaru Gin, Nnoitra, Szayel…. This can't be happening, this isn't real…" she seemed to say to herself.

Aizen approached her slowly. She seemed to cower in fear of him, which seemed a bit off to me since she was the first person to knock Aizen on his back in centuries. Heat started rolling off her in waves. He froze.

"I am…" he started calmly.

"I know who the hell you are!" she said forcefully, nearly frantic. "Stay away from me!"

Nnoitra stepped forward, determined to try to get the nude vixen to open up to him. "My dear, we won't hurt you. Why don't you come with me?" he purred sickeningly.

"Oh no, I would rather go with that jack-ass," she stated, pointing at Aizen, who's eyebrows rose, but calm look remained. "Why would you want to help me anyways? You are a sick, sadistic, piece of…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at her exposed body and gave a small squeal, quickly dropping back to the ground into a ball to cover herself.

Everyone just stared at her, not sure what to make of the woman in front of them. Halibel snapped back to consciousness the quickest. She sonido'd over to Szayel, ripping his lab coat off. She gave him a look with her harsh eyes that threatened death if he protested at all. Szayel was smart enough to know better. She slowly approached the girl and wordlessly held out the jacket.

The girl studied her for a minute then reached out and took the jacket from her. "Thank you," she said softly. Haribel nodded silently in response, but as she turned to go, she grabbed Nnoitra by his coat and dragged him way from the girl. She seemed to giggle under her breath at the sight and called out a little louder, "Thanks for that, too." Haribel paused, and then threw a wink at the girl over her shoulder.

"Would you mind not looking at me for a minute?" she asked Aizen meekly. He nodded his consent and threw a glare around the group, letting everyone know to do the same. The girl stood up and shrugged on the lab coat.

I pictured the view I had while staring down at her when she was waking up, to help me avert my mind from the fact that she was now covering up that delicious body. I licked my lips absent mindedly while my eyes were closed, only to receive a smack on the back off the head.

"What the…!" I roared as I turned around, seeing the most beautiful smile ever gracing a beautiful face. "I'm so sorry," I stammered out. "I didn't mean to be harsh."

"Now, now," she chided playfully, "That's not the tough Grimmjow that I was expecting, especially since I know what you were thinking."

"I tend to get more careful when faced with complete obliteration," I said sharply.

She looked confused. "Why would you be worried about that?" she asked. "Well, I'm hungry and have questions so let's go to Las Noches. Is that okay Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, I have some questions of my own…" he said softly.

The girl nodded and then began walking purposefully towards the large castle in the desert.

*************************************************************************************

Well here is chapter 2, the plot is beginning to build. I will try to update soon. Please R&R, I need encouragement majorly! Thanks!

~Echo


	3. Friends and Enemies

Here we go again, another exciting chapter. I'll spare you the recap but I will reiterate again that this is rated M for a reason: Blood/gore, sexual innuendo, drug references, strong language, and possible lemons later on. These will get more and more frequent as the story goes on.

Also, I do not own Bleach, nor do I own anything else mentioned in this story (except maybe clothing, but not that clothing). And if I made money off this, I would love to know about it, I could use it ^_^

Chapter 3

Friends and Enemies

Mirella

_WHAT IN THE HOLY FUCK WAS GOING ON????_ I screamed to myself. _How the hell did I get here? Why am I here? How does this fucking world actually exist?!_

I continued berating myself, thinking over every possible situation and there wasn't a damn thing I could come up with. I wracked my brain as I faked confidence while I walked toward Las Noches, the bleak citadel of the fortress looming in front of me like a nightmare, beckoning me in and promising no release.

I looked around at the group of people following me. Aizen was directly behind me, next to him Ichimaru Gin held on to that strange smile he is always pictured with. Off to the side I could see Szayel's glasses glint in the moonlight. A couple arrancar followed him, I guess his poor fraccion. The last remaining Espada was Grimmjow. I couldn't make out the look on his face but I would bet it was a scowl. _Talk about a surprise to wake up to! _I thought back to when I had awoken to a highly disturbed looking Espada, his sapphire eyes wide in shock. _He looked… afraid. That's so not his thing though, and what was that about total obliteration?_

_**I protected you!**_ The voice rang in my ears like a gong. I fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands. The voice was so clear and its echoing tone seemed to me like gravel and an orchestra mixed together; so powerful and gruff it caused pain and yet so beautiful it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

As I tried to regroup myself, I noticed the group behind had formed a semicircle around me, with none stepping closer than the other. _What did you do to protect me? _I questioned silently.

_**I did what was necessary. **_The voice struck again and I couldn't help but yell out loud for the pressure inside my head.

"Can you turn down the mother fucking volume for god's sake?!" I yelled toward the sky, earning some strange and somewhat apprehensive looks from the crowd. _What are they so afraid of? They are some of the most powerful beings in the world… well… this world._ "I'm sorry," I said softly, still kneeling on the ground.

"Grimmjow, get her up," Aizen commanded.

"Why me?"asked the teal haired man belligerently.

"'Cuz Aizen-sama said so!" stated Gin coyly, "Plus, you are the only one who has been able t' touch her since she arrived, an' judgin' by them scorch marks on the wall before she blew it up, there were quite a few who tried…" Gin let his voice trail off upon seeing my face as I stared at him.

"Please tell me I didn't hear you right," I said as I felt the blood drain out of my face. "I blew something up? What scorch marks? I just woke up." I could feel tears coming to my eyes. _What is happening to me?_

I saw Grimmjow slowly stepping toward me, his face plainly showing the apprehension he was feeling. I held up my hand he stopped, eyes wide. "Don't bother. I know you don't want to touch me, and I don't want to hurt you. If I was blowing things up in my sleep, god knows what I can do when I'm awake," I stated bleakly. I pulled myself to my feet and began walking again.

I looked to my side to see Grimmjow begin to walk next to me( still at least 6 feet away from me, but even with me none the less).

"Of all the people who could cause you harm, it would be us… so why do you not want to hurt us while you can?" he questioned, bluntly stating something I had been wondering. Though in my musings, I was wondering why they hadn't just offed me. Apparently, I'm harmful. That would be the logical thing to do if I were them. _Then again with Aizen as the one deciding my fate, he may think I am of value._

"I don't want to kill anyone, including you," I replied softly, "Even if it means I am in danger." This earned me a startled look from the sapphire eyed Sexta. Before he could question me more, I changed the subject. "How much further to Las Noches?" I asked.

"Dunno," he replied gruffly, "I've never walked it before. We have a technique that makes us move really fast. You may have seen Halibel, the woman who gave you the coat, use it."

"Sonido. I know about it," I told him, "and I know who Halibel is, she's the third Espada. She is also the only female Espada if I am correct, unless you count Szayel over there," I said with a smirk. I was pleased to not that I got a sideways grin from the man next to me, however it soon disappeared with his next question.

"How do you know all this?" He looked seriously at me and I realized that he believed this answer would prove me as friend or foe.

I could help but give a sarcastic laugh as I told him, "I have no fucking clue."

I looked around again noticing the others had begun to walk closer to me, their confidence growing as I carried on my conversation with Grimmjow. _I guess they realized I am not gonna blow them up… at least, I won't do it on purpose._

"I am tired of walking," Aizen stated in a bored voice, "I will meet you in the throne room. Be sure she comes in one piece." This was directed to Szayel, who rolled his eyes, though he quickly caught his error and acquiesced with a bow. Aizen disappeared, followed immediately by Gin, his creepy smile never wavering.

_Man, Szayel is a kiss ass, _I thought to myself. Judging by the look of disdain on Grimmjow's face, he agreed.

We plodded along for another few minutes when Szayel approached closer. I began to feel a warm tingle run up my back. His sickeningly sweet voice, full of condescension, came to my ear as he asked. "I wonder if we can transport you using sonido. It's a technique that we Espada employ in which…"

"She knows," Grimmjow cut him off sharply, "You can quite talking now."

I stifled a giggle at the sharp rebuff, silently thanking the man next to me.

"Well, still, I say I should try to carry her so we don't have to walk through this morbid landscape anymore." He took another step closer and then his eyes widened.

I couldn't help but wonder what he saw, so I looked down and noticed that my hand nearest him had a faint orange aura around it. I took a step closer to him and saw the aura grow stronger. He jumped back quickly, breathing a sigh of relief as it faded a bit. I took another step toward him, giggling when he rapidly stepped back from me again.

"Aww, come on Szayel," I chortled, "I'm performing an expirement!"

At this, Grimmjow finally let his frosty exterior down for a minute and let out a laugh. I smiled at the pleasant sound. I didn't think that someone as tough as him would have such a musical laugh.

"I am the one who experiments here, not you, woman," he retorted angrily.

I let out another laugh and looked at Grimmjow. "Would you be willing to step closer and try?" I asked him. "I am very tired and skipping this walk sounds nice."

He looked at me, debating the idea. "I'll try," he finally stated, "but if you start glowing again you can walk your ass all the way there."

"Understandable," I said, standing still so that he could approach at his leisure.

He started toward me slowly, bridging the gap until he was a few feet away and stopped. I could see him inhale a steadying breath and take another step toward me. I looked at my hands. _No glowing. It's a start._ He took another step towards me, pausing again to see if there was any reaction. When there was none, he stepped right up next to me, so close I could smell him. Unlike the stench of death that hung over Hueco Mundo, he smelled earthy, like good spices and far reaching plains. I didn't expect that.

"So far so good," I told him, trying to encourage him. I craned my neck back to look at him to find him looking down at me, a slightly puzzled expression on his rugged yet delicate features. I watched him close his eyes and lock his teeth together, as if preparing for the worst. He reached out and touched my shoulder…

Nothing happened. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I smiled at his expression and said, "Does that mean I don't have to walk my ass there on my own?"

He gave a small grin and nodded. Before I had a chance to react, he scooped me up in his arms like I weighed nothing and threw me a small smirk. "Are you ready?" he quipped.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and didn't fail to notice the mix of fear and…. was that pleasure? I pressed myself slightly closer. _Yup, it's pleasure._

Then everything became a blur as we took off.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Well, our girl has met her new roommates, haha. I want to thank everyone who has read my book especially arcticwolfes and foxg2rl7 for the subscription. Fox, you are my first fan and that means I officially love you ^_^

To all other readers, I hope you enjoy and please R & R, the more reviews I get the more encouraged I am to write!!

~Echo


	4. Interogation

Hello readers! Well, as you can probably tell, the romantic pairing for this story is obvious, but don't lose hope! I'll throw plenty of twists into the story for you. I might end up mixing in more than just that pairing. Let me know if you can think of any that would tickle your fancy. I am also debating whether to give this a happy or a sad ending. Let me know what you think. Don't worry, that ending is still a ways away, I just like to plan ahead. Warning again, this is rated M and while this chapter will probably be pretty mild, just language, but it will not stay that way.

I do not own Bleach or anything else, for that matter, and I am making no money off this in any way, form, or fashion. (I wish I did) ^_^

Chapter 4

Interogation

Aizen

I settled myself into my throne and ordered Menoly and Lola to bring my tea. They brought it almost immediately, which was no surprise considering that they had probably been brewing cups ever since I left in anticipation of my return. It was tiring how much they relied on me to tell them what to do.

This new arrival had promise. She had spirit. _But that power… I can't believe she managed to knock me back. She was asleep and accomplished that, I have to have her on my side. I need to know her abilities, and how far she can take them._ I lounged back, taking a sip of my tea, and preparing to wait out the time it took them to walk to my throne room while strategizing how to get her to show her true power.

Unfortunately, I didn't have as much time as I had hoped.

Grimmjow sonido'd into the room, followed closely by Szayel. I was amazed to see that my Sexta was carrying the girl in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and seemed to have fallen asleep again. _Well, _I thought to myself_, at least I know how to make her feel comfortable here, comparatively to before._ This was going to be easier than I thought. I had hoped for a challenge, but that could always be arranged…

"Grimmjow, wake her up," I told him. I couldn't help but wonder why _he_ was the only one able to touch her.

Even though he had already proven that he could touch her, the Espada looked nervous. As gently as he could, he moved his arms so that he could stroke her face and ease her awake. I didn't know he was capable of such tenderness, but fear of death can do strange things to people. It wasn't just the fear of death either. Szayel's fraccion members are made to multiply when injured or killed, and there was no reproduction after the death she gave them. They were simply gone.

Soon enough, Grimmjow's cooing paid off. She opened her eyes and looked around, figuring out where she was again. She grinned at Grimmjow and he set her on her feet on the floor. This quiet respect from him disturbed me. I was never able to get that type of humility or calm from him. Though he was never outright rude to me, I could feel the waves of dislike coming from him.

Grimmjow stepped away from her when he saw that she was steady and I turned my attention to the girl. I should say woman. She was absolutely fetching. Her body was amazing to say the least; slender but so curvy. Her hair poured over her in a coffee colored wave, almost seeming to deliberately cover the most private parts of her body. This effect was only heightened by the innocent glow of her cheeks as she blushed under my scrutiny. But, her eyes (_god, those eyes…_) betrayed her knowledge, deep with a wisdom that could only come by years of hard lessons. However, she did not look old enough to have experienced those teachings yet.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Mirella," she said softly.

"How did you get here, Mirella?"

"I honestly have no idea," she said. I looked closely at her and she met my gaze firmly, but there was a hint of need in them. A need for her to know that I knew she was telling the truth.

"Very well, considering you apparently came here in your sleep, I can understand that. How do you seem to know everything about where you are and who we all are? You seem to know our personalities as well. It makes me curious."

She gave a small sigh, "you wouldn't believe me anyways."

"I believe you will find me more open minded than you think," I told her with a small mile, trying to put her back at ease.

"Well, "she said slowly. "I guess I'm from another world or plain of existence or something, because I have read about you in a manga and watched an anime about you. It's a fictional thing that tells the stories about shinigamis and hollows. It follows the wars between them and everything, and Ichigo Kurosaki, and so, since I'm a fan, I knew all about you," she finished in a rush.

I was torn between intrigue and laughter. It was absurd. _There were stories about us and no one believed we were real? If this was what it was truly like in the real world, no wonder it was so easy to keep our secrets, no one believed in us anyways._ It made me angry. I found the need to rule everything reasserting itself in my mind. I would conquer, I would be supreme…

I was jogged out of my internal rant by a cough from Tousen, I needed to watch myself around him. He had to believe it was all for perfection of justice. While he wouldn't be a hard person to eliminate, he was very effective as the main peacekeeper among the Vasto Lorde residing in Las Noches.

I looked back at the girl. "While I am having a hard time fathoming what you have just told me, I do not detect that you are lying. Tell me, where does this power of your come from?" I asked, trying to conceal some of the child like curiosity welling up inside of me. I couldn't show any sign of weakness even among this small group, looking at the present Espada, noting Nnoitra and his fraccion member had joined. Too much curiosity would show that I didn't at least have knowledge of possibilities.

"I'm sorry, sir, but again I don't completely know. I think I have an idea, but what little I know to support it still won't give me an answer for you." I appreciated the respect she showed me, while still being clear in her want to tell me. I believe she was afraid of me.

_That is good; it means that surely she isn't invincible._

"Tell me what you do know, if you please." I didn't fail to notice Gin's eyebrow rise at my politeness. _I would rather have her be comfortable and explain than force her to lash out. We don't know the full extent of her power yet, _I thought at him. I saw him resume his normal impenetrably happy façade as if he understood.

"Umm," she looked as if she was trying to find the right words, "when I was 13 I had a dream. This.. Voice came to me and said I had to help her save the world and she would always protect me. I agreed and when I woke up just figured it was just a dream. Then it came to me randomly letting me know it was real and there, and my life was miraculously saved multiple times. I guess the 'protection' I was told about. Then I heard it again when I was with my friends. It hurt so bad…."

She froze as if remembering something, her eyes welled up with tears and she looked at me, calming herself before continuing. "That was the last thing I remember before waking up here," Her voice still wavering slightly, "in the desert her voice came again, that was when I had my… episode. She said she protected me by whatever means necessary. I can only logically assume that was the explosions you referred to before. Her, not me."

"That explains your unawareness of events." I conceded, but this brought up a new fear. _Not fear, _I scolded myself,_ I do not fear anything._ Nonetheless I asked her, "Do you know if you have any control over this power of yours?"

"No," she replied, nearly ashamedly. "I did notice that it seems to grow as certain people get close," she motioned toward the Octava, "but I do not know why."

"To be honest, I see this as a risk. I do not know if I should let you live," I stated calmly, trying to read her reaction. Her mouth fell open and her eyes opened wide.

"You… you want to kill me?" she gasped.

"Yes. Nnoitra, kill her."

The lanky Espada grinned wide, "More than happy to Aizen-sama. That bitch needs to know better than to try to make a fool out of me." He stepped forward and her skin immediately began to glow. She nwas more than welcome to make the numbskull come down a bit from his high horse. His was a presence that I would eliminate once I achieved my goal, and be happy about.

I watched as Nnoitra raised his zanpakutou and began to swing down right above her head. My eyes widened as she raised a glowing hand, extending a rope of fire from her palm. She tightened her fist around the rope as it wrapped around the long handle of Nnoitra's huge scythe like blade. She yanked it out of his hands and tossed it across the room. No sooner had Nnoitra realized that he had lost his blade that she shot an inferno from her other hand, pinning him against the far wall. I watched in awe as she changed the intensity of the flame holding Nnoitra. The flame went from orange to blue as she burned through his robes and began blistering the impossibly tough skin of the Espada.

She then focused her gaze to me. I couldn't help but swallow, seeing how easily she took down one of the best fighters in Hueco Mundo. I looked into her eyes and saw that the ring of orange in the middle had expanded to fill her iris completely.

"Stop!" I commanded.

"**No.**" The voice wasn't hers. It echoed on itself as if it came through a canyon but growing in volume instead of shrinking. I could feel the pressure of it building in my head.

_No wonder she collapsed if it gives me a headache._ "What would it take for you to stop," I said aloud, preferring to keep my fighter alive for a showdown against the Gotei 13.

"**You can never hurt her. You are to try to keep her as happy as possible. And you are to not interfere with my job.**"The voice stated. "**I will aid you since I am here but If you or your followers fail to respect my wishes I will withdraw my support from you, if not demolish you."**

I couldn't help but smile at her last comment. "Demolish me? I am Aizen Souske, the most powerful man in the universe."

"**Yes, you are,**" she stated seriously, "**but only a god stands a chance against me. You are only a man. I helped form the worlds you know, and I am here to save them. Do you agree with my terms or not, sir.**"

I pondered this for a moment. On one hand, I needed her on my side. On the other hand I couldn't look weak by simply accepting her demands. "I am willing to come to a compromise," I stated evenly.

"**I will her your terms, but offer no guarantee of agreement.**"

_It's a start, _I thought. _What can I amend with, her demands are logical._ I formed my response as I began speaking. "I promise you that _I _will not hurt her, but as for my followers I do not know. For example the one you are slowly burning to death. However, if that happens I would ask you not to pull out of my force but instead allow you to exact a punishment, no matter how harsh, from the one who tried to harm her. As for her happiness, that is in her hands, but I will not deny her even the smallest luxury to help her attain this. I will also never interfere with your plans if you do not interfere with mine."

"**You are wiser than I thought, and I agree to your statements. However, just know that when the time comes for me to fulfill the job I was sent here to do, your plans are irrelevant.**"

I chose to ignore the dangerous tone mixed with the sweet/acidic sound of her voice.

"I am glad we agree, will you allow my Espada to go? He is a valuable fighter to me and I would appreciate it, since I ordered him to attack before our agreement.

She turned back toward the Espada and with a look of pure disgust; she let him drop to the floor like an overused rag. Her knees then began to shake and her eyes returned to normal. The exertion must have worn her body out. I gave a quick look to Grimmjow who stepped forward cautiously to steady her. She gave him a thankful look and allowed herself the lean on his arm for support.

"Before I let you rest, I have two more questions," I told her softly, trying to seem as approachable as possible.

"Yes?" she responded softly, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Is there a way you can try to contact her?"

"I can try to meditate, she is obviously much more reachable here than in my world. Or she may come to me in my dreams, a before. I will try to reach her and find out more," she told me, her foreknowledge of my wish being outweighed by the obedience in her voice toward me in importance.

"Also, do remember anything that just happened?"

She looked at Nnoitra, her face a mix of disdain and pity and… guilt? "I saw it all, through my eyes, but seemed to be trapped inside my own mind, able to comprehend but not participate, or stop what was happening," she stated honestly.

"Very well, thank you for your co-operation. Grimmjow will be your guardian since you will be residing here with us. He will be available for anything you need." I turned my attention to Grimmjow and told him, "Put her in the room next to yours, I will have a pass through put in between the two rooms immediately. Your life depends on her well being and happiness while here. You may go."

I turned away when Grimmjow nodded his assent. He picked the girl up again, realizing that walking at this point would be fruitless. She leaned her head against his shoulder. I believe she was asleep before he even exited the throne room.

***************************************************************************************

Here's chapter 4!!! I hope you enjoy it, I am gonna try for a double add on today, but no guarantees. It will be short either way because it will be a cut scene to Nnoitra. I'll get back on track fast though, I promise. I want to thank everyone for reading this. And thank you to errihu for watching my back. ^_^

~Echo


	5. Men and Their Missions

Hello readers! I'm sorry my double update didn't pan out, not did uit make it on that day ecause of y uploading issues, but I found a way around them. Anyways, I decided not to make Nnoitras view a one shot and put it in instead as the intro to this chapter, it was just too short for me to like it as a chapter on its own. I apologize to Nnoitra fans for making him suck a dick in this, but I don't like him therefore I make him terrible. I hope that everyone likes my interpretation of the characters and their personalities. I would love to get some feedback on how you think I am doing! Again this is rated M for reasons slowly but surely becoming more present I every chapter.

I also do not own Bleach. I do not even own a toaster, but I'll start dreaming small.

Chapter 5

Men and Their Missions

Nnoitra

I was going to kill that god damn bitch if it was the last thing I ever did. How dare she humiliate me in front of the others, in front of Aizen-sama! He had to bargain with her to make her not kill me! He might as well have begged. I would not put up with it.

I lay in the infirmary, supposedly resting after my healing. Resting- ha! - Like I could do that when I was so angry. I fumed into the darkness, muttering to myself when I heard a knock at the door to my room. "Come in," I said angrily, more than ready to let out my frustration on an unsuspecting visitor.

To my surprise Szayel came through the door. "What do you want, maniac?" I spat at him.

His cool reserve didn't falter. "I came to ask your permission to run a couple test on you. Nothing horrible, just simple scans that involve no contact between you and surgical equipment…" He looked at me, attempting to gauge my reaction. I gave him a sideways look, knowing that the only reason he was asking politely was because I out ranked him. He was scared of me, why wasn't she?

"What are these scans so important for anyways?" I asked of him.

"I am hoping to examine the source of her power, and I think the scans will help me to examine its rietsu. I might possibly find a way to separate he power from her body. With her inability to control her own powers, I believe it is necessary to find a safe guard immediately."

I could tell he was reciting Aizen-sama's decrees as his own thoughts, but it led me to a new idea. I smiled to myself as I began to formulate the plan. I would get that bitch right where I wanted her, and she would be begging for death before it was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow

I took Mirella from the throne room to the room next to mine. Well, adjoining now, since Aizen's decree had already been completed by the arrancar. I caught them as they were leaving my room.

I pushed open the door to her new room and laid her gently on the bed. Her hair fell in a fan across the pillow and she instinctively curled onto her side. _I have a lot of work to do now, huh? She doesn't even face the door to watch out for intruders when she sleeps. Wait… why am I worried? I saw what happened the last time she slept and was approached by any one._

I turned to go back to my room through our new door, but glanced over my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel bad for leaving her in the lab coat, but Aizen's lackeys hadn't gotten to making her a new wardrobe yet. _Maybe… ah, what the hell…_

I went through my door and stalked over to my closet, reaching in the back and finding one of the t-shirts I wore when I went to the real world. I slipped silently through her door again and sat down on the edge of her bed. Gently lifting her up on my arm, trying not to startle her, I undid the top buttons of the lab coat and slipped it off her shoulders. I couldn't help but break into a sweat. Yes, I was nervous about what her reaction would be if she came to right now, but I also had to see that perfect body again, laid out before me. _This was a stupid idea, boy, a stupid fucking idea._

I ignored the heat rising in the pit of my stomach and tried to focus on the task at hand. This was much easier said than done. I sipped the shirt easily over her head but nearly let her fall when I leaner her against my shoulder to sweep her hair free of the collar. I managed to steady her to pull her arms through the holes. Thank god for the difference in size between us. It made the t-shirt huge on her, requiring only a minimal amount of movement to weave her arms in.

I quickly undid the rest of the buttons down the coat and pulled it away from her. I averted my eyes, fighting within myself to stay respectful. The image of Nnoitra burning alive made me practically close my eyes with respect for her privacy. However, I had to keep them open to dress her. I yanked the t-shirt down as far as possible; relieved to see it came nearly to her knees.

I laid her back in the bed and pulled the covers around her chin after she had settled herself back on her side. _Damn, I never thought I would want to keep an eye on a human here, but if I had to choose one, this would be it._ I turned back toward my room, retreating to bed for the night.

I stripped down to just my boxers, ready to sleep away the rather strange day when I thought I heard a small moan come from the girl's room. I froze and went to the door between our rooms. _I'll just leave this open, in case. _Her room seemed to have gone silent again of everything but the sound of her breathing.

I pondered over the girl in the other room. She was unlike anyone I had ever met. She was the most beautiful person I had ever met, but it didn't stop there. She had a way of carrying herself that exuded confidence, but she was respectful and meek at the same time. She had innocence and an age old depth within her. It was a deadly combination. Her power, _oh her power,_ I licked my lips thinking back to the meeting in the throne room.

In all honesty it had gone better than I thought it was going to. I couldn't help but relish the downward turn at the corner of Aizen's usual grin when he failed to be able to understand everything about her immediately. I secretly wished that she had done to him what she had done to Nnoitra. I remembered how she nearly collapsed after her… _possession_, _I guess_.

Her power was immense, but her stamina was lacking. _Perhaps I can convince her protector to allow me to spar with her. Not to hurt her and it would just be me, but she has to build strength to truly be effective. That's the best way I know._ I laughed at myself for clarifying my own thoughts to say I wouldn't harm her. I don't know if it was for fear of her powers being turned against me or if it was because (for some unknown reason) I didn't want to think of hurting her. She was just a human, but I felt protective of her. She was my human.

After I tossed and turned for another few minutes I finally was able to fall asleep. The darkness closed in, to my relief, cutting off my somewhat disconcerting train of thought and letting me bask in nothingness.

"**Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez…"**

My eyes seem to fly open and I looked around, seeing nothing.

"**You cannot see me. I am coming to you in your dreams. I want to impart a message to you."**

"I know who are…" I said in awe, recognizing the beautifully painful voice. "You're her… protector… right? What is this message?"

"**Yes, I am. My words are important so you must remember what I say. I view my Mirella as my own child, and I am highly protective of her as you have seen. However, I cannot be there for her in the human way that she is used to, I am relying on you."**

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, more serious than I sounded. "I'm an Espada, a soulless hollow, and you want me to be her human element? I'm not sure that's the best plan."

"**The decision has already been made. You were able to touch her in the desert when no one else could because you were the only one who did not have intentions to harm her. Your apathy saved you for once.**"

Whoa, was she mocking me? No, the tone wasn't right. She was serious. I scrambled through my memories, trying to find something to get me out of the bind that I was being put in. _Come on, boy, you know you are happy with this, you are the only one she turns to, she's all yours…. No! Not going there. Surely there's somebody else… _"Harribel!" I exclaimed to the voice, "she seemed to like Harribel well enough, and Harribel seems to like her. Besides, they are both girls so they can do the whole girl talk thing… right?"

"**No. Only you will work for this job. While Harribel isn't a direct threat, she still cares too little that she would obey an order to go against Mirella. It is you Grimmjow. You cannot change what will be, so quit trying."**

I sighed inwardly and nodded my head in defeat. "Are you telling her this also?" I asked.

"**I am not communicating with her tonight. She needs to rest after the ordeal she went through earlier. I will communicate with her when she meditates as promised tomorrow. You will need to be there for her when we finish, she will be quite upset, I believe.**"

"Fine," I said begrudgingly, "is there anything else your highness?" There was no answer. Slowly the dark haze moved in again and I fell back into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that every one enjoyed that. It was a bit shorter than I had anticipated but it almost seemed to drag for me, compared to the others. Please r & r, I'm started to get really discouraged at the lack of reviews and could use some love. I like to write period but I prefer to write for others to read.

~Echo


	6. Not a Porn Star

Well, readers, I apologize for the long delay it took to give you more chapters but I had issues with uploading my documents. Well we are back, and a quick recap I guess should come with this one since it has taken so long. Short version, Mirella the human girl with a mysterious force inside her has just had her interrogation by Aizen and nearly kills Nnoitra. Now he is formulating a plan for payback and Grimmjow is her guardian, and is somewhat happy about it. So away we go!

Tite Kubo is awesome but I don't own anything he has created.

Chapter 6

Not a Porn star

Mirella

I opened my eyes and immediately wondered what stark white room I was in. The artist in me craved color and so I had it everywhere normally. I knew this wasn't my room. _What the hell? Where am I?_ I thought to myself as I sat up.

Then it all came crashing back down around me. _I'm in Hueco Mundo. I nearly killed Nnoitra. I'm still safe though._ I got up from the surprisingly uncomfortable bed and looked around. The room wasn't bad, just… dull.

I meandered over to the mirrored vanity and looked at myself. I found comfort in seeing my familiar face staring back at me. I saw a brush on the vanity (also white and black) and I began to brush out my hair. I pulled the stray wisps from out of the collar of my nightshirt. _Wait… nightshirt? I thought I was wearing a lab coat… oh god what happened now? Don't freak out, _I coached myself, _ask Grimmjow, he's your keeper right now._

"Grimmjow!" I yelled, fighting the nervous edge in my voice, trying not to think the worst of why I was in someone else's clothes.

The Espada flew through the door in the wall, looking as if he had literally rolled out of bed and thrown on his pants to come in here. "What happened?" he asked anxiously, no doubt worried about what his superior would say if something had happened to me. "What's wrong?"

"Umm, do you know why I was redressed and by whom?" I asked him calmly.

He let out a relieved but somewhat impatient sigh. "I did," he said looking me straight in the eye. "Who else could it have been, I don't think anyone else can even touch you."

I nodded in agreement with that but then questioned, "Why did you find it necessary to strip me?"

"I didn't strip you, I redressed you!" He exclaimed, "Did you want toi sleep in a filthy lab coat with piles of sand from the desert under you?"

"I'm sorry," I told him, stepping closer to him. "I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything, I just don't generally wake up in strange clothes without remembering what happened that ended with that result. Will you forgive me for insulting you? I promise I didn't mean to."

He looked somewhat shocked. As if he couldn't believe I had asked him for forgiveness, let alone accepted his answer without more questioning. When he saw me examining his expression he quickly changed back to his normal stony exterior. "Yeah, fine. I forgive you," he said almost belligerently as he headed off to his room.

"Wait," I called out to him, softly.

"Is there something else you need, girl?" He asked coolly.

"Yes," I replied firmly, "I would like to know where everything is in this room, as well as set another meeting with Aizen. "

His eyebrows rose at my last request. "What should I tell him it has to do with?"

"I need some things from the real world, as well as permission to change a few things in my room. Tell him it will make me happy," I said haughtily as I saw his expression shift to incredulity.

"Alright, whatever," he said dejectedly.

"Oh, and Grimmjow, one more thing," I said, waiting for him to turn to look at me before continuing, "If you don't mind, will you please call me Mirella?"

"Of course," he answered, a small bit of his sideways smile tugging on his lips. He turned and went through the door back to his room.

I spent the next hour exploring my room. My first discovery was finding the bathroom behind an invisible door in the far wall. _Thank god, they have plumbing, and apparently a very good maid service,_ I thought, noting that the bathroom was yet again all white, everything so clean it practically glowed. I decided to take a shower, deciding that after all exertion yesterday I probably needed one.

I took a fairly fast shower because of the temperature. I wrapped myself in a rough towel and couldn't help but wonder why, if Aizen was all-powerful, he didn't even enjoy any luxuries such as soft towels and mattresses. I opened the door to let the steamy air out as I began to raid the drawers of the bathroom for a hair tie and comb. I found the comb immediately, amazed at the organization of the bathroom. The drawers were compartmentalized for god's sake! _OCD much, Aizen-chan?_ I quipped to myself. I kept looking around the cabinets and drawers, successfully finding every hair product known to man, except hair ties.

I thought of the women I knew of in Hueco Mundo: Sexy, sexy and sexy. That must be why there were no hair ties, because every woman here kicked ass looking like a super model, or at the very least a porn star. I looked through the cabinets for mousse, vaguely remembering Danny yelling at me… something about mousse in wet hair being the easiest way for me to "attempt to look presentable". _Wow, I am a pathetic excuse for a female, _I thought to myself as I read the directions for use on the back of the mousse bottle. Seemed simple enough and I quickly rubbed it through my hair. I tucked my towel tight around me as I stepped out of the bathroom to go see what was in the closet.

No sooner had I begun to enjoy the coolness of the room, I stepped on the cold marble floor and softly cursed under my breath. _Seriously Aizen, cold marble floors and not even a rug? Cheapskate. _I tiptoed gingerly over to the closet and looked with apprehension inside the doors. "Dear god you have got to be kidding me!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Again, Grimmjow flew through the door nearly immediately, fully dressed this time, but carrying his sword in his hand. "What happened?" he asked quickly. Upon seeing my angry but not terrified grimace he stood straight and said dryly, "What's wrong now?"

"This!!" I screeched pointing at my closet.

"It's clothing."

"That is not clothing!" I rebuked him angrily feeling heat build inside of me, "Those are strips of cloth only wide enough to be held together by two stitches. I will not be degraded by having to fit Aizen's porn star fantasies everyday like his mindless twins. I refuse!" I paused as I saw Grimmjow begin to look afraid and noticed that the orange aura was back, with visible waves of heat coming off of it like a mirage in the desert. I was angry. The anger made me channel my power. It was a start.

"Please calm down… Mirella," he said with surprising softness. I looked at his sapphire eyes staring straight into mine. I reined in my anger and the glow quickly faded.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me," I said as I hung my head. I looked back at him. Showing my stubborn streak, I told him, "I still won't wear that shit."

He allowed a small smirk at my rebellion. "Aizen will be angry if you don't wear the clothes he provided, and I will be punished for not making you."

I looked at him, a mischievous smile slowly spreading across my face, "What clothes?" I said. I channeled all my rage at Aizen's apparent sexism into my right hand, happy to see the aura reform with a pulsing energy behind it. I touched a glowing hand to the closet making it shoot up in flames. I laughed and sat down on my bed as alarms started going off. Hollows rushed the room to put it out. I stared at Grimmjow over the chaos and shouted out to him, "May I have a clean t-shirt now?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I apologize again for the late entry and also for the short chapter, but I really just wanted a fun scene that would expose the human down-to-earth, tomboy that Mirella is. I love working with Grimmjow as her counterpart, he is a character that in the right situation can have many levels to his personality. Please R & R. Also, a big thank you to LadyKatie8190, you are awesome.

~Echo


	7. Radiance

Hello readers! It's time to discover more about our characters today! I would really like some reviews on this so please don't be a silent reader. Let me know what you think! We are back after our heroine's last bit of fun in burning her closet in protest to Aizen's need to only have scantily clad women around him. That was fun. Enjoy!

I do not own Bleach in any way form or fashion, and I make no money off of this.

Chapter 7

Radiance

Grimmjow

I couldn't help but smile inwardly at the figure walking in front of me. Aizen was going to shit a brick. His personally designed uniforms for her had been burned to a crisp, only to be replaced by a pair of my hakama, folded over at the waist a few times and cut off right below her knees. The t-shirt I gave her was bright red and she had torn the back into strips, intricately weaving and tying them to make the shirt tight and quite sexy, though there was no way I was going to tell her that after her explosion about not wanting to be a porn star look alike.

"Excuse me," I heard an oily voice behind as say. I turned to see Szayel smiling as us, holding out his hand which contained two small pills. "I brought your vitamins to you. Aizen-sama has ordered that you take them while you are here in case your immune systems can't fight off any local bacteria."

I didn't trust him. "What's in them, Octava?" I snarled at him. I felt a touch on my arm and turned to see her amazing eyes, looking up at me. I briefly wondered how I was able to feel suck a gentle touch through my skin which was hard as stone. I soon lost my train of thought though as she began to speak to me.

"It's okay," she said calmly. When she saw my warning look she elaborated. "If I am being protected from all harm to me, Szayel will catch on fire when I go to reach for them." She turned to face him and said sweetly, "Are you sure you want to give them to me?"

Szayel's set face barely betrayed the apprehension he felt at the thinly disguised threat, but he held his hand out further. "I have nothing to fear, these are for your health and will do nothing but help you."

She grinned slightly, and reached out, gingerly plucking the pills and quickly swallowed them. "Thank you, Szayel."

We continued on our way followed by the Octava toward the dining area.

We entered the Espada dining room and everyone went silent, turning questioning eyes toward Aizen, wondering what his reaction would be to the girl's presence and state of dress. He eyed her, not giving away a trace of his feelings. "I expected you to be in uniform this morning, Mirella."

"We had a slight fire problem this morning, sir," she told him coyly.

"I will not tolerate insubordination," Aizen told her firmly.

"And I will not tolerate looking like a whore," she replied firmly, meeting his gaze head on. "I request clothes from the real world, sir. I cannot wear that crap."

"You cannot wear clothes from the real world; it would mark you as an outsider. Make you look like an enemy to other hollows and a weakness to our enemies. You must wear a uniform."

"Fine, but it better not look like the last one," she told him, getting odd looks for giving Aizen demands from some of the Espada while the others seemed to give small smiles at her boldness. "It will make me happy, Aizen-sama," she remarked sweetly, with a barely concealed undertone of acidity.

"Fine," he said angrily.

_I think I have the coolest charge eve__r_, I admitted to myself. I wanted to literally cheer her on in her antics against Aizen. I would cheer for anyone able to bring him down a peg, regardless, but it was even better since it was my girl. _That sounds a bit possessive don't ya think, boy?_ _Ok, not my girl, my ward?_ _Screw it_, I told myself, _stick with Mirella. _

I pulled her over to the table where a low ranking arrancar brought another chair for her as well as a place setting. She sat down at the table and looked around at the food. Stark looked at her and handed her a serving platter full of eggs and bacon, silently assessing her reaction.

"Thank you so much," she said enthusiastically, dishing herself a large helping. At my sideways glance she looked at me and said innocently, "What? I haven't eaten in two days!" She cleared her plate in record time and reloaded her plate with sausage, a biscuit, and rice mixed with miso handed to her by Stark, Harribel, and myself. I couldn't help but smile at the tiny woman stuffing herself next to me. She even surprised me when she decided to eat the traditional Japanese part of her meal with chopsticks as if she was born with them in her hand.

When she finished binging on breakfast food, she leaned back and rubbed her full stomach with a satisfied yawn. "That was amazing, thank you," she politely told the arrancar who removed her plate from the table. _How is she always so pleasant?_ I wondered silently. _Her world was turned upside down and she still tries to make others feel good. Humans… what else do I expect?_

"Since you are finished," Aizen said to Mirella, immediately getting back to business, "did you manage to find anything out last night?"

"No," she replied honestly (After all, I could vouch for this because of my conversation). "I was too tired to dream, I believe. I am planning on using the remaining time of the morning to meditate in my room. I will do my best, but I do not know how successful I will be, sir."

He stared her down, and finally shrugged. "That sounds satisfactory to me. Why, may I ask, do you seem to think this will be difficult?"

"My room is inadequate to my needs," she said simply.

"All the rooms have the same amenities, and since I want you next to Grimmjow, I am afraid I cannot move you," he told her like a parent trying to explain something to a belligerent child.

"I don't want to move, don't worry about that," she said cheerfully, earning some strange looks from the Espada (_Not Nnoitra… he's been staring at her with nothing but that look of hate and sick amusement since we walked in. I need to keep an eye_ _on him.), _"I just want to get some things from the real world and redecorate!"

I found myself breathing a small sigh at relief that she didn't want to move away from my room and protection._ Get a hold of yourself, boy, what would it matter if she moved? She's just a human, _I berated myself. I had to admit though, she was highly entertaining.

"I do not understand why this is necessary for your growth or gain of knowledge," Aizen said sourly.

"I like color and can't think properly when my environment does not feel like home. I need music too," she said studying Aizen's expressions to find out his reaction. When she saw him close his eyes in aggravation she added in a breezy voice, "and possibly my cat…"

"Fine, we will plan that for tomorrow, I will provide you with enough money to cover anything you may want. And if you manage to find your cat, you may keep it as well." At hearing Aizen say this, she broke out into a truly happy smile, the first we had seen yet.

Everyone's breath caught in their throat. Even Nnoitra had to change his expression. If she was beautiful in a terrifying sort of way when she was angry, she was nothing short of perfection when she was truly happy. The air swirled around her and burning golden embers appeared, but so tiny it looked like gold specks of glitter weaving and twisting her hair away from her face. Her eyes took on a more honey colored hue. Her lips curved into a perfect arc revealing a smile that shone in the light she created. Even Tousen turned into the breeze that felt like summer and smelled of flowers; he smiled slightly at the welcome fresh air. Gin's typical smile was absent as he gaped, open-mouthed, at the sight before his eyes. It was as if a goddess had shown her face in our presence.

Mirella got a confused look on her face at our stunned silence, and the spell ended as quickly as it was cast leaving a wake of stares that echoed sadness at the loss of beauty and joy. Aizen snapped back quickly after a nudge from Tousen.

"Yes, umm, you are excused, Mirella." He stood and walked straight out of the room.

`I stood up and excused myself and the still confused girl and pulled her gently away from the table and headed back toward the rooms. I opened the door and let her in to her room. "You need to try to meditate or Aizen will be angry," I said and turned to go back toward the door between our rooms.

"Grimmjow?" She said my name tentatively with a wavering voice. "Did I do something wrong? Everybody was staring at me and then, they all looked disappointed in me…"

I walked back toward her and put my hand on her shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong, girl, it's just been centuries since any of us have seen a truly happy smile. It's especially amazing coming from you." _Did you really just say that?! Get a hold of yourself. You look out for her on orders, you do not mix work and play! Period. _

My resolution died as soon as it was born and she gave me a thankful look and a quick hug and walked to her bed. I couldn't help but admire the sway of her hips and her graceful movements. I wished that I was climbing in the bed next to her. _I am guy, is lust that bad? Will it ruin my mission just because I think she's hot? Who am I kidding, it has to do with more than her looks and I know it. How am I capable of love now when it was never possible before? Maybe it's just her. _I quickly yanked myself out of my reverie and realized I needed to head back to my room. I headed toward the door as she spoke again.

"Would you mind staying close in case I need you?" she asked.

"I was already planning on it," I said over my shoulder. I went through the door, leaving it cracked as I headed to my bed to wait for her to be finished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Grimmy is finally admitting he might have feelings toward her! Well I hop e that everyone has enjoyed this chapter, I love writing from Grimmjows perspective, there's so much you can do with his character. Please R & R, I would really like some reviews before I continue, though honestly I will probably keep writing anyways, ^_^

~Echo


	8. Unknown

Here is the new chapter! Meditation time. Sorry this took so long, i had internet issues ^_^ I wanted to give a special thanks to Veira for the add to favorite authors and stories and comments, Errihu for her helpful comments (I'm proud to say that I am not quite sue yet, but I'll be wary), Ladykatie8190 you are my hero and i thank you for your help and trust, Jon you are a great guy and an awesome friend, thank you for reading this!

I love Bleach but I can only wish I owned it.

Chapter 8

Unknown

Mirella

When I heard Grimmjow exit the room I settled myself cross legged on my bed and prepared myself for meditation. I had done this often before but now I had to contact… _something_. It was a whole new ballgame in my mind compared to the simple calming and clarifying I did in my old life. Nonetheless I closed my eyes and cupped my hands in my lap, bowing my head muck like in prayer, but more so in concentration.

I pictured myself in an empty void, allowing her to come to me. "Hello," I said softly in my mind, "Where are you?"

"**I am here my child." **Her voice rang through my head, a thousand tinkling bells peppered with gunshots and screams. I could tell that she was taking it easy, speaking as softly as possible because I didn't have to hold my head to keep it from splitting. Perhaps I was beginning to build up the tolerance after hearing so often compared to before. _Before… before what? I'll get there later. Focus!_

I looked into the dark around me, hoping to catch a glimpse of the thing in my head but succeeded only in seeing small embers swirl on one side of me as if blown in the wind. "Who are you?"

"**I am an ancient being. My name is not important for no one remembers it, nor would they even know its meaning. None will ever know it again. I was made to destroy and rebuild. I am the last one left of my kind.**"

I nodded toward the tunnel of wind where the embers had settled into a constant swirl, nearly forming a figure, soon followed by talons, or a pair of giant wings._ She is forgotten? That must be why I can never be happy, she is part of me and she has lost everything including her own name. What else will I have to lose? _I thought to myself. "Why am I here?"

"**I have told you, to save the world."**

"This isn't my world though! This is what I gave all my happiness for, this why everyone around me eventually abandoned me or died? Everything that I have gone through was to save _Hueco Mundo_?" I demanded of her. I gave up everything as an ignorant child to save this place? I was beginning to feel angry.

"**No. You will not save Hueco Mundo. You will save your world. Everything is connected, whether you choose during your human life to believe it or not. By ending the war here you keep your world safe."**

"I see…" I said hesitantly. _I can understand that. I would be more skeptical usually, but hell, I was here after all. _"Fine, I buy that. But how am I supposed to end a war between the two most powerful forces ever? I don't think they'll agree to sit down and talk it out."

"**You will have to eliminate them.**"

"What?!" I yelled at her with the most anger I could muster toward something I was afraid of. "I am not going to eliminate anybody! I am a pacifist, I don't want to hurt them. What about the worlds? How would they go on? People will still have to go somewhere when they die, but now there is no order? Killing is pointless."

"**Sometimes it is necessary for the greater good. Perhaps we can find a way to save some, but I offer no guarantee."**She seemed sad to have to tell me this. The voice dropped lower and the constantly swirling embers seemed to fall like tears from the darkness.

"I don't want to kill them. Even Nnoitra. Even the shinigami that are gearing for war. I don't… "

"**I am afraid there is something else I must tell you"**

_More? This wasn't all? _Despite the rushing thoughts in my head, I waited for her to continue patiently, noticing the embers on one side run smoothly off my shoulder as if in a gentle caress.

"**You must train hard, build you physical and mental strength, because it is the only way you will survive this. Even then, it is not certain you will. You will most likely die.**"

I was stunned. I felt as if I had just been slapped across the face. I had to die… die…it echoed in my head. This wasn't just some happiness; this was an entire chance to finally be happy period. I shouldn't have been too upset, I had been wondering if I was already dead ever since I had arrived. The lack of a hole excluded me from being the average hollow but what do I really know?

I shut out the havoc in my head long enough to ask another question. "How did I get here, if I'm not dead now? I thought only spirits could be here." I was amazed by the steadiness of my voice. What did I expect though, I did have 21 years of experience at hiding whatever was going on inside.

"**You are not dead, but you are separated from your body enough to free your spirit. I need your human spirit to stay connected to in order to complete my mission."**

"Why me?" I asked softly, I could hear my voice breaking, my steel resolve turning to butter.

"**Because, you are the only one,**" The voice said sadly. I felt the air swirl around me like a warm summer wind, the embers glowing softly. I felt the press of it like an embrace and I drew some comfort from the gesture.

"I, um, I don't think I can do this anymore today," I stammered weakly.

"**Very well. You will meet with Aizen this afternoon and tell him what you know. Rest today and enjoy tomorrow. We will begin training together the day after."**

I flopped down loudly on my bed as the void disappeared. I tried to formulate thoughts in my mind but it was all too jumbled. I let out a choked sob as I let everything that I had heard sink into me like poison, eating me from the inside out.

I tried to get up to go to the bathroom, fighting the need to get sick, but collapsed as soon as I took my weight from off the bed. I was dizzy with emotions being stretched to their end and the overwhelming exhaustion. I could feel my heart being ripped apart inside of my chest as every pounding beat came more quickly than the last.

I looked up from the floor, tears flowing noiselessly down my face, when I heard Grimmjow push the door open to check on me after hearing the noise coming from my room. His confused look evaporated into one of worry as he knelt down next to me, trying to steady me.

"What happened?" he asked softly, his gruff tone not concealing his concern.

I looked into the wide sapphire eyes and tried to formulate words but no sooner did I open my mouth than another sob escaped.

He scooped me up onto his arms with the same ease as before and laid me back on my bed. I couldn't help but curl into him during my quick trip to my mattress. I knew that he was a killing machine, an emotionless hollow, but I enjoyed his surprising warmth and comfort. I shut my eyes to the memory of her telling me I had to kill him, kill all of them. I had to change that somehow.

When he stood up, I managed a faint protest. He looked down at me with a small grin and stepped toward the bathroom, exiting quickly with a warm, wet washcloth. He handed it to me and I wiped my tearstained face. He tossed the wash cloth into the bathroom and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. I looked up at him as my eyes began to close.

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere until you are asleep," he said gently, anticipating my question.

I nodded, curling into a comfortable ball, letting my eyes fall closed. I basked in the welcoming darkness, relieved that for a moment I could enjoy not having to feel…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there is chapter 8, I hope you liked it. I apologize that it is shorter than normal, but I didn't believe I could add more to it without it becoming dull. Also, it couldn't be an incredibly long conversation between the two anyways due to her physical limitations at the time. There is more coming up shortly. I will apologize in advance for the next chapter, it will be short as well, just to cover a short scene. Please, please r&r

~Echo


	9. New Hope

Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy! Sorry I took so long for a short chapter, but it was difficult. That reminds me again, thank you LadyKatie8190 for your complete and utter awesomeness. With out further ado, here is Halibel.

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, but I do own Mirella and her powers!

Chapter 9

New hope

Halibel

I stood off against one wall in Aizen-sama's throne room, my form hidden by shadows as much as I could manage. I prefer to watch things unfold rather than take action in it. My ability to do this was second only to Starrk, who had already claimed the single chair in the room and had slid it to a dark corner to nap before the meeting.

It was not honestly our meeting to attend, but we were all curious after hearing about the earlier attack by Nnoitra. Every Espada, except Nnoitra, was present now; we wanted to know what this girl had found out about her powers. I was even more curious after seeing Illforte Granz, a member of Grimmjow's fraccion picking up Grimmjow's lunch plus one, saying that Grimmjow couldn't leave the rooms because of the girl's experience during her meditation.

Grimmjow believed his fraccion were only there to take out anyone too weak for him to bother with, unlike some whose followers became servant's like Barragon's or children as mine were to me. _Grimmjow, you never use your fraccion for service, what happened? Is she in that bad of shape?_ I sincerely hoped not. I liked the girl. She was funny and seemed to bring her own ray of sunlight with her everywhere. I also felt for her, being a female in Las Noches was not easy, no matter how powerful, and sometimes it was harder because of it.

Aizen came into the room, noticing that all of us were present. He gave one of his small, creepy smiles as if he knew we were all going to show without being summoned. After motioning for tea from Menoly and Loly, he sat down, having his tea delivered immediately. _Helpless twats, _I thought to myself, _do you not value your existence as your own to serve him so? I understand that having a healthy respect for Aizen is a good thing, but you two really bow and scrape like…_

My thoughts were interrupted as Grimmjow and the girl walked into the room. _Mirella, odd name, but beautiful, befitting its owner, _I thought as I looked at the girl passing me. Grimmjow walked her half of the way, allowing her to approach the throne alone. She looked up, firmly locking eyes with Aizen. I noticed that her eyes did not look the same. They had the same unique coloring as when she arrived, but they had a faded aura to them of sadness. Around her iris seemed to be bloodshot from crying, as well.

I watched as Aizen stared down at the girl, believing that fear is the only true motivation. He continued this for over a minute until he realized that she did not seem to cower in his presence. _He shouldn't have even tried. She's been nothing but herself bowing to no one since she came in. _I couldn't help but want to laugh when I saw his eyebrows knot together just a small amount in frustration. The man was not near the actor he believed himself to be.

"I heard you did as promised and meditated with some success. I would like to know what you learned about this creature inside of you. What is it?" He asked simply.

This was one of Aizen's questioning techniques. He starts with simple questions that sound caring and curious before building up to his questions that matter. He tries to get trust believing that it will make the person in question want to give up the information. I don't understand it, personally. I prefer the force it out and move on method.

I was pleased to see that despite (or possibly because of) her melancholy mood she did not want to play Aizen's mind games, she wanted to move on. She gave Aizen just as short of an answer. "An ancient being," she stated dully.

Aizen's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Do you know what its name is?" He asked.

"No."

"Do you know how you were brought here?"

"No."

By this point most of the Espada and Gin were smiling behind their hands.

"Do you know why you are here?" Aizen demanded, frustration thick in every word.

"Yes," the girl said, almost whimsically, "to save the world. She needs my mortal spirit," the girl nearly giggled at this point, "to hold on to so that she can do her job." She was laughing now and I watched her slowly start to go into hysterics. "I am barely alive somewhere so that my spirit won't go away so that I can be her vessel!" She began to shake her head and laugh under her breath as tears pooled in her eyes.

Grimmjow walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder in a familiar seeming gesture. _No wonder you didn't leave your room today. Was it like that the whole time? _I felt sorry for him but more so for her. What could have happened to the heartbreakingly happy girl from this morning to put her in this state?

She got herself under control at Grimmjow's touch and looked up at Aizen's throne.

"Do you know anymore about your powers?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"It's to protect me, apparently. And they kick in when I'm emotional…." She trailed off, letting Aizen finish the rest of her thought by himself.

"What is her plan? What do you have to do with it?" Aizen asked bluntly, deciding to skip to the important information so things wouldn't get out of hand, catching her underlying meaning..

"Her plan is to save the world," she stated in a sing-song voice, "and to kill me." With that she turned on her heel, biting her lip, and left leaving Grimmjow to give a rushed apology and sprint out after her.

The rest of the room stood in stunned silence in the wake of the retreating girl. _That's what happened? She found out that she was going to die. Her spirit would die. She just lost her hope. That's what has driven her since she came here, hope to go back home. Now, she has nothing left._

I decided that I wanted to help this poor girl and so stepped in front of Aizen's throne as soon as the distraught girl left the room. His eyebrows raised in surprise at my wanting to talk to him. "I request permission to accompany Grimmjow and Mirella to the real world," I said in an offhand voice.

"I do not believe it is wise to send two Espada into the real world with tensions against soul society as high as they are," He replied dryly.

Without moving a muscle, I suppressed my rietsu until it came across that I was no more than I human with slightly above average capabilities.

"Point taken," Aizen said, as if amused. "Very well. You may go, they are leaving in the morning, if you miss the garganta I will not open another."

I bowed my head politely and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked this chapter, again, sorry it's so short. It's a short scene though and while Halibel is a fun character to write a POV for, it is hard. So much internalizing but I believe that is how she is. Please r&r, thank you all of you that have.

~Echo


	10. In the Real World

Here we go again!! Sorry it took me a bit to update but this chapter is finally back toward the length I like. ^_^ I want to reiterate that this story is rated M, for language, lemons, drug references, etc. If you do not like that then don't read. If you don't care though, then please read and review, I will love you long time, hahaha. I believe the bubbly mood from me is because this chapter is just plain fun. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, big big thank yous to fuzzi for the comment and add: I believe I love you. 

I do not own bleach, nor any stores, brands, or types of food mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 10

In the Real World

Grimmjow

I clutched to the frame of the white hummer as we went careening off a cliff toward the garganta. How the hell did they talk me into this bull shit?! No wonder human men hated shopping if it got them into positions like this. I looked at Mirella strapped in the back seat laughing her head off. _Maybe it is worth it…_

Yesterday was a very long day. When she finally woke up, Mirella looked stunned. Then she refocused and sat up, seeing me sitting in a chair next to the bed. As soon as she saw me, her eyes welled with tears as her face turned it a mask of heart breaking pain. She buried her face back in the pillows and began to sob. I tried putting my hand on her to comfort her, but she only seemed to sob harder as I tried to give comfort, albeit awkwardly. Fucking humans.

She finally got herself under control and sat up, her face puffy and eyes swollen. She looked at me and bit her lip as if fighting back more tears, quickly throwing her glance across the room. "Why won't you look at me, Mirella?" I asked her gently.

"I can't tell you," she said in a voice devoid of emotion. "It only makes it worse when you look at me like that." She added this after seeing the closest thing to concern I knew of plastered on my face."

"Do you read minds?" I asked, putting a smile in my voice.

"No. I just read expressions, I'm very good. That's how I knew your mind was in the gutter in the desert. You licked your lips a certain way."

I was encouraged by the longer answer from her, but the lack of emotion in her voice still worried me. "Would you rather me be an asshole then?" I asked trying to keep a playful banter going.

"No, then no one would be able to get near me. Then again, that might be better…." She let her voice fade off, the emptiness wanting words hopelessly. There were no words to fill the void that had obviously formed.

I took a deep breath and sat down at the foot of her bed she raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What? I'm tired."

She gave a small grin that disappeared quicker than it had turned up and stared at the white walls. "I'm probably going to die. I barely got a chance to live…"

Then I understood. After all, every Hollow is bitter about dying. That's why we are hollows, we can't let go of life. I placed my hand over hers, and she grabbed it as if I was the only anchor she could reach to keep her from falling. The tears began anew. I pulled her closer so that she could lean into my shoulder. I fought the heat in the pit of my stomach. She wrapped her arms around my waist and cried until I told her to get ready for Aizen's meeting.

She fixed her clothing, put some more of the white shit in her hair that made it curl, and even took a few bites of the now-cold lunch that I had brought for her.

During the meeting I believed that Aizen was going to shit himself. It was great. I felt bad for thinking it was so awesome considering it was the state she was in that made her so argumentative. I did have to step in when she began to get emotional again. Boy did I get some weird looks for that one.

After the meeting, she resumed crying and I resumed pillow duties. I managed to make her eat some dinner and change into her own pajamas, aka another t-shirt of mine, since she still hadn't gotten the new wardrobe after incinerating the last batch. "You owe me some t-shirts by now, ya know?"

She replied, still emotionless, "I'll get you some tomorrow. Aizen-_ sama _can kiss my ass."

She lay down in bed and I settled next to her, petting her hair. She finally passed out with a wimper and I stayed next to her until I was sure she was asleep.

When she woke up I braced myself for the scream about her new clothes. When none came, I got worried. I looked around the door to see her standing in surprisingly modest human clothes and a gigai.

"What are you all dressed up for?" I teased.

I must have startled her because a ribbon of flame surrounded us but disappeared as soon as she saw it was me. "Sorry, you startled me," she said softly. "Today is shopping day! And these were left in my room for me. I was kinda weirded out when I saw the body though. I know its fake but it's still creepy."

I was glad that she was finally showing interest in what she was saying. The gigai covered up the torn look from the night before. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I think this will be what I need, nothing like spending Aizen's money on stuff he hates!"

I laughed and was rewarded with a fairly full smile. I quickly changed, throwing on one of my now few t-shirts. We left the rooms and went to Aizen's throne room for him to open the garganta. My eyes bugged when I saw Halibel dressed to go with us.

"Do you have a problem Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, a sly smile playing on his lips.

I decided not to give him the satisfaction. "Not at all," I said cheerfully.

Mirella walked over to Halibel, ignoring Aizen and I. "Hello. I'm Mirella. I'm glad you're coming with us." She held out her hand for Halibel to shake it.

I nearly laughed out loud at the shocked expression on Halibel's face, so much easier to read than in her true form. She gingerly reached out and shook Mirella's hand, allowing herself a polite greeting in her gravelly voice.

Aizen turned quickly toward Mirella. Handing her a handbag he said there is a card in there with $250,000 on it and its PIN number, you should be able to get whatever you want. Grimmjow has been approved to open the garganta to bring you back. Halibel is there for extra protection. You all have cell phones as well in case you get separated. I have decided that it would be best if you went somewhere that you wouldn't be known. You will go to New York City."

"But my cat…" Mirella said weakly.

Aizen rolled his eyes. "I will send Ulquiorra to retrieve it from your old home. We cannot run the risk of people seeing you in your home town. Szayel can run a test where you came in and trace it backward so Ulquiorra will be in the right place."

"I understand. I need my cat. I'll get food and supplies today. Thank you, Aizen," she said meekly.

He gave a satisfied smile and let us through the garganta.

We appeared in the bustling city, and Mirella and Halibel wasted no time in finding the stores. I was pushed from one store to another loaded down with a few bags of clothes, but mostly decorations for rooms, paint, and anything else they could find. Mirella decided that she was tired of walking and got a taxi to the outskirts of town where she bought the aforementioned hummer, choosing white so that Aizen would bitch less.

We entered what Mirella called a couture thrift shop. I watched the girls get along famously as they giggled over the racks of clothes. I couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy at not being her only friend but quickly got my mind back to work. All work, no play.

We had a wonderful lunch down town of something called Tandoori chicken and the girls headed back to the store. After combing a few more racks they decided it was time to shop for me. True to her word Mirella bought more t-shirts for me as well as whatever else she wanted to see me in. We went to a café for coffee before heading home. "Don't you think Aizen will be upset at you for buying stuff for us?" I teased her.

Same as before, Mirella callously said, "Aizen can go fuck a monkey, but I'll be happy to take his credit card any day."

Halibel nearly choked on her iced mocha-thing. Once, she got her breath back, she excused herself, giggling all the way to the bathroom.

"Thanks for putting up with me today, Grimmjow," she said with a small smile.

I felt myself feel warm at her thanks and hoped my gigai wasn't betraying me by blushing. Judging by her slowly deepening smile, it had. "It was nothing, just doing my job," I tried to say nonchalantly. I failed.

She had a hurt expression on her face and I quickly realized how I sounded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that," I mumbled. When I got no response I looked at her. She was staring off in the distance the sad look back in her eyes. I cringed, knowing that I had put it there. I leaned over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I looked straight in her stunning eyes. "Mirella, I am sorry. It may have been my job to come but I can't think of a better person to be here with. Honestly."

The smile returned, though slightly smaller than I had hoped. As she looked at me, gauging her response I decided to not wait on her. I wrapped her in a close hug that I was happy to feel her return. As I pulled away I gently ran my lips over hers, no heavier than a butterfly's wing. She gasped lightly and looked t me wide eyed.

I began to get nervous about how offended she may actually be until she reached out and grabbed my arm. She pulled me close and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I could feel her soft lips pressing against mine. I flicked my tongue against her lower lip and to my surprise she opened her mouth, granting me entry. I gently traced her lips with my tongue before gingerly pushing it into her mouth.

The taste of her way amazing. I nearly groaned as all my senses were flooded by the taste, smell, and feel of her. She pulled away far before I was ready to let her go, but I saw Halibel smirking next to us.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word. Not that Aizen would care, if it makes her happy," Halibel said. I noticed a trace of sadness in Halibel's impossible- to -read tone.

_No way, please no Halibel. She's mine, you cannot like her like that!_ I screamed to myself. Outardlyy, I just said thank you.

Just then, Mirella jumped and said she'd be right back; I stood to follow her. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. It might freak him out."

"Him? Him who?" I asked harshly.

She just smiled sweetly and went to the ATM next to the café and pulled out a couple hundred dollars. She then crossed the street into a shop under mine and Halibel's watchful stare. She flirted with the guy at the counter for a minute, handing him a 50 dollar bill. He smiled, letting her into the back room, watching her ass the entire walk there. I began to feel uneasy hen she didn't come out immediately, but she came out of the back with a cough, a smile, and what looked a shopping bag for designer clothes.

I was completely puzzled by her actions until I caught a whiff of the normally Starrk-like smell. "I didn't think that you smoked." I told her.

"It's just occasional, I just stocked up since I didn't know how often I could come here," she said. I saw the quick flash of sadness in her eyes again and I knew the words she hadn't spoken, _or how long I even have left._

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her to her new hummer. We all piled in and drove out of the borders of the city. We began to drive around every deserted back road (after all, we didn't have to go any specific place; we could open a garganta anywhere.)

This was why Halibel had taken over driving and the girls were getting a kick out of launching the packed hummer into the garganta from off a cliff face over a quarry. Mirella held on to my shoulder as the scenery changed drastically. The hummer spun to a stop, tires squealing in the middle of Aizen's throne room.

Mirella rolled down the window, giggling at Aizen's shocked expression. "Thank you, Aizen!" she cooed while batting her eyelashes. She tossed him the credit card. "There should be al little bit left on it! Let's go, Hali!"

Halibel floored the pedal, letting out a cloud of smoke, and we went flying through the giant hallways of Las Noches toward our room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope everyone enjoyed the slight bit of juiciness, more will come. I apologize if any readers don't like the drug references, but I did rate it M for a reason, lol. Please R&R, I desperately need motivation and that is how I get it, people, so don't be shy!! I want to hear your voice!

~Echo


	11. Don't Want to Wait

Hello again readers. Here is chapter 11, please review, I would like to know how you think I am doing, I love reviews, and while I like constructive criticism, please no flames.

I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 11

Don't want to wait

Mirella

I needed today. I truly did. I gave the instructions to the arrancar of what I wanted done to my room, earning odd looks from the group. I knew that it would get done during dinner, the beasts worked with amazing speed. We made it in time for the meal thanks to Halibel's Indy 500 worthy driving, however it earned glares from Aizen all night. Especially when he learned that I had decided to park the giant vehicle outside my room. Well, there is no garage so I don't know what else he expected me to do. I'm sure his glower also had something to do with the fact that there was exactly $5.82 left on his card.

I would have normally felt bad about spending another person's money, but my elation at the amount and the fact that it was Aizen's had me not caring. It was such a nice change to get to be extravagant. After being on my own since I was 17, luxury wasn't something I was able enjoy often. I liked the new feeling of being spoiled.

The cap off to the day for me was Grimmjow's kiss. I had been so caught off guard that I hadn't been unable to respond immediately. He had been so gentle. I didn't know he could be that tender. Sure, he had always been gentle with me, but… it was just different. We headed to our room after the amazing dinner, enjoying a companionable silence while our food settled. I was pleased to see, as we approached, that the nearly everything that was standard to a guest room in Las Noches was piled outside my door. My Hummer was still parked where I had left it as well.

Grimmjow let me into my room and his face mirrored the same shock I felt. The arrancars had made my room up exactly as I wanted. The walls were burgundy, all except one, which was terra-cotta colored. My art supplies were arranged impeccably on the far wall around the easel I had purchased. The bedspread made of metallic silks in different shades of gold and orange adorned the bed. I had traded in Aizen's contemporary furniture with a beautiful queen sized canopy bed and antique wood and bamboo furniture. I was most happy with the cold marble floor being almost completely covered by antique Persian rugs. Even my bathroom was painted and stocked with soft towels. I had contemplated getting plants but realized they would probably not survive.

I was most happy when I saw the fat, black and white cow-spotted cat laying on the center of my bed, looking as if being brought here by a hollow and transplanted into a new environment had no effect on her. I squealed out loud and ran into my room, jumping on the bed, only to earn a rebuttal in the form of a disgruntled meow.

I laughed and picked up the huge cat, rubbing her belly until she purred. I looked around at my room, still not believing that it was so much like… heaven. I saw Grimmjow leaning against my door frame with his arms crossed across his chest, grinning at me.

"What? I'm happy!"

"I can tell," he said, his voice soft. "You are an amazing sight when you are happy. Do you know how beautiful you are?" He walked into the room, never taking his eyes off my face.

"I… um… no," I replied honestly. "I mean, I know I am good looking, maybe beautiful, but I am not in the running to be a supermodel or something."

"No, you are too perfect for that," he said, so softly I nearly missed it. He then threw me his lopsided grin, "Not to mention, you would never put up with wearing the clothes they put you in."

I threw one of my now numerous pillows at him. He caught it easily and I was rewarded with his laugh.

"What do you think?" I asked as I fanned my arms out to encompass my new surroundings.

"It suits you. I don't know about tht animal, though. Did it swallow a fuckin' bowling ball or something?"

I threw another pillow at him. He caught it again and brought the pillows to my bed. I waited until he got close to me and placed a hand gently on his arm. He gave me a questioning look. I moved closer to him, allowing a blush to crawl up my cheeks. His eyes followed my movements and I saw him swallow somewhat nervously. I reached behind my back grabbing a small pillow and whacked him over the head with it. I immediately rolled over backwards at his shocked expression and began laughing my ass off.

He watched me for a moment, not smiling. Not even moving.

"I'm sorry," I said between giggles. "I couldn't resist getting you while your guard was down!"

He hummed to himself in response. "Well, glad you had fun," he said drolly as he began heading toward the door between our room.

"Wait, spoil-sport, I have a question." He turned to look at me and waited silently for me to go on. "Will you begin working with me training tomorrow?"

"Of course. As you command so it shall be," he quoted, a faint smirk finally coming back to his face.

I stood up and walked toward him. "Interesting philosophy you have there. Anything I command you will do?" I queried coyly. "What if I were to ask you to… vacuum my rugs?"

He grimaced at me. "That is why we have arrancars to serve us."

I stepped closer to him. "Well, what if I were to ask you to let me paint a portrait of you?"

"I suppose that could be arranged, but sitting around for hours doesn't sound like my thing. Fighting is." He smiled down at me.

I took another step toward him. I could smell him again; his earthy scent was practically an aphrodisiac. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "What if I were to ask for one more kiss?"

I watched his eyes darken a shade. He didn't bother to respond with words, he simply bent down and pressed his soft lips on mine. I couldn't help but raise my hands to his face (avoiding the remains of his mask), letting them wander to wrap around his neck and then weave my fingers through his hair. His strong arms wrapped around me. I could feel his fingers playing with the ties on the back of the mutilated t-shirt I had changed back into earlier.

Then I felt his tongue flick my lips, asking for an invitation. I gladly opened my mouth, allowing him to explore my mouth with his tongue. His taste was… indescribable. _Spice, and warmth, but oh so sweet. God I want more of him._

I pressed my body closer to him, letting one of my hands untangle from his hair and move down to rest on his chest. I began to meet his tongue in my mouth, until we finally pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, loosening his hold around my waist.

I curled my hand around the lapel of his jacket, wanting him to stay close. "Please don't be. Don't be sorry… "

He cupped my chin in his large hand. "Alright, I won't be. But I believe it is time I go to bed, don't you?"

I lowered my eyes and let my hands fall. "You're right," I said softly. I looked into his sapphire eyes, "Good night, Grimmjow."

I turned to my wardrobe, opening the drawers to find where my new pajamas had been put. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. He bent his head toward mine and whispered in my ear, "It's not that I don't want you, I just don't want you to make a mistake."

I closed my eyes and leaned into him. "Thank you. I think you're right."

He gave me a light kiss on my cheek and headed back to his room, leaving the door ajar. I rummaged in my drawers until I found the nightshirt, changed and got in bed. I sighed contentedly at the familiar feeling of my cat curling up next to me. And drifted off to sleep, hoping my dream would be of Grimmjow.

Meanwhile…

Nnoitra

I watched from the shadows of Szayel's lab as he puttered around his tables, running from cabinet to cabinet. He was finishing up the day and I needed something. I saw him move the desired object to his desk and new the time was close.

When the door shut after he left I removed myself from my hiding place. I went over to the desk and picked up the folder. The folder about Her, the bitch who dared dishonor me. He was still working on a way to separate her from her alternate being. I looked through his notes, everything impeccably taken down in his scrawling writing.

_Have found best way to approach is with absolutely no ill intentions. _

_Vitamins daily, she trusts my vitamins so then trusts me._

_Believe that being is embedded in soul, would have to separate her as own entity, by way of spiritual block. Could be deadly._

My eyes lit up. I only needed Szayel to do a little more work and I would have my revenge. I didn't want her to die, at least not right away. Despite my hatred for the mad scientist, I couldn't help but admire his work ethic. The bitch would pay, it was only a matter of time…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, the good comes with the bad in this chapter I guess. Sorry the lemon didn't come, lol but I think it was a bit early. It'll ripen, I promise ^_^ I want to give special thanks to Delphine Pryde for the review and add, and to ImFreeFallin for the add and comments, it meant so much to me. Keep reading and review please, I'd love to hear from some more people and get some more loyal readers!

~Echo


	12. End of Waiting

Hello readers! Sorry this was so long in coming, but I think it was worth the wait. This chapter earns it's mature rating, n lemon ahead! If you don't like this don't read. A huge thank you to Fuzzibunniez who is awesome and helpful on so many levels!

I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 12

Grimmjow

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously, looking at the girl dressed in a white peasant/flamenco skirt (At least, that's what I was told it was called) and cut off-looking, off the shoulder shirt. God she was hot. And deadly. The Macho side of me screamed to not be a pussy but the realistic side of me knew that if her other half took over I was toast. Literally, fucking toast.

"Yup! Swing at me, big boy!" Mirella taunted.

I steeled myself against what might happen. We had been training for about 2 weeks but this was our first time sparring. All her work up to this point had been mastering basic fighting techniques and her ability to call on her power at any time. She had learned amazingly fast and her power made every Espada's mouth water. The worst part was that this was only a fraction, and no matter what I said she would not release all of it.

All right, don't hurt her, don't hurt her… Ahh, screw it, don't hurt me, don't hurt me… I swung my katana down across her chest. She deflected it with a bare glowing hand. She had yet to use a sword and she was still going to kick my ass. I rained blows down at her from different angles, not worrying about having to hold back too much. If I got too dangerous accidentally, her hands would turn to flame instead of just the orange aura. I learned that on day one during my demonstration. She blocked them easily.

"C'mon Grimmjow! That all you got?" She demanded.

I gritted my teeth and began to truly fight, quickening the pace nearly to my max as I watched the orange ribbons of flame move like wings around her, keeping her up to my speed. Why is she the only person I am hesitant about attacking? Shit… I knew the answer and it wasn't because I believed she could overpower me, which had never stopped me before. It was her, just her.

I thought back to our kiss after her shopping spree. That was the last one I had gotten. She hadn't gotten close to me like that again, not even a hug. I swear I didn't blow her off, and god, did I want fuck her…. but I don't want to fuck her, I want to make love with her. I remembered the feeling of her in my arms and felt the now familiar desire touch down in my stomach. The unfamiliar feeling in my chest, now that I thought off it, caught me off guard. Unfortunately this distracted me.

I was knocked onto my back by a quick blast. I sighed at the inevitable, unmoving and Mirella began hovering over me, obviously concerned. I looked up at her, somewhat captivated by the falling hair that seemed to form a halo around her face. "Are you okay? Can you move?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," I said dryly, answering both questions at once.

"Then why aren't you getting up?"

"I don't want to…. I like the view right now."

I watched her blush and pull her hand away from my shoulder. Not this time, I can't do this anymore. I took her hand before she could stand up and she looked down at me curiously. "Will you stay here with me?" I asked.

"On the floor? Mmm, not so keen on that one, hon," she replied incredulously.

"Why not? I think it's a great place," I chuckled, watching her roll her eyes at me. I decided to take my chances. "Fine, no floor, but that's only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to kiss me again." She looked confused at my request. "Is that a problem?"

"I thought you said you didn't want anything between us to be a mistake," she said.

"No, I don't want you to feel it was a mistake. I know what I want," I said seductively. Come on… I know she wants me too. She wouldn't have kissed me like that the before if she hadn't, right?

I watched her eyes light up just a bit as she (finally) flirted back with me, saying, "And here I thought Aizen stuck me with a tease…"

I began laughing, a sound I made much more often now that she was here, and stood up. I sheathed my katana and began walking toward the door of the practice room.

"Wait, where are you going? We've only been here for, like, half an hour," she called after me.

"Practice is cancelled. We have gone two weeks, everyday, morning and afternoon, we deserve a break for something more fun," I replied, never slowing my pace.

She caught up to me at the door. Before she had a chance to protest, I scooped her up in my arms and sonido'd to my door. I didn't put her down until we were in the room. She looked around at my room, apparently surprised at the look of it.

"What? Did you think you were the only one who customized your room? You just had the biggest budget," I told her.

"I just didn't expect it to be so… cool."

I laughed quietly and watched her look over everything until she came back to me. I felt myself tingle; her gaze was like a warm caress. She stepped toward me and looked into my eyes, as if trying to determine what to do next. "Why do you seem nervous?" I asked her quietly.

"I am nervous, I don't know why," she said, lowering her eyes.

I closed the distance in one step, wrapping her in my arms. "Please, don't ever be nervous around me," I said. When she looked up, I covered her mouth with my own before she could respond. Her mouth opened immediately. Thank god! She wanted it, too….All thoughts left my mind as I let instinct take over. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, lightly biting her lips as I pulled it back out. I felt her breath catch and began to explore her mouth again.

I loosened my hold on her, allowing my hands to roam softly over her bare shoulders and down her arms. I gently urged her hands up and she quickly wrapped them around my neck sending shivers down my spine when she ran her nails through my hair. My hands trailed down her back and pulled her close so that I could feel the entire length of her body against mine. She pressed her hips against mine and let out a small gasp when one of my hands travelled over her breast, gently flicking the nipple through her shirt.

At the sound of her gasp, I felt my arousal begin to grow. I gently squeezed the gorgeous mounds under my palm, hoping to elicit more heart stopping sounds from her. I succeeded in getting a moan from her which only made me want her more. I crushed my mouth down on hers with more force, feeling her begin to go weak at the knees.

Without breaking the kiss I lifted her up and set her on my bed, settling myself on top of her. I lifted myself away from her for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you want me?" I asked

"Yes. I've wanted you since I met you," she answered seriously, gazing into my eyes with so much sincerity… and something unreadable... That look made me want her even more.

I kissed her again, holding myself up with one arm as I let my other hand roam her body. I ran my fingers through her hair and caressed her neck, feeling her groan into my mouth. Her shirt was in the way of more skin I wanted to touch so I ran my hand quickly over her chest down to her taught stomach and came up underneath, gently squeezing the tip and earning another groan.

My mouth moved down to her neck and I felt her nails run gently up my back, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Her fingers teased my nipples for a quick second causing me to give a small moan of my own, and then she cupped my face before pushing me away slightly. I looked at her, wondering if she had changed her mind. Please don't let it be that, I don't know if I can stop myself by now…

"Take off your jacket," she said in voice that was husky with passion.

"Gladly," I said, shrugging it off. I looked down at her with a smirk. "You need to catch up." I ripped through her shirt easily revealing her gorgeous breasts, even more perfect than I remembered. I lowered my mouth to a rosy tip and flicked my tongue across it, feeling her arch underneath me. Her hips ground into my erection causing me to shutter.

I felt one of her hands slide down my chest to my stomach and I reflexively raised my body a bit so that she could reach further. She rubbed her hand over my hard on through my pants making me moan softly. She stopped her ministrations to try and release my pants. I felt warmth when she got fed up with struggling and simply burned through the waistband. I leaned back to pull her skirt down her legs and saw her eyes widen when she saw my size.

She reached down, wrapping her hand around my length and began stroking rhythmically. I sighed at the pleasurable feeling, reaching my hand down between her thighs. She stopped me, abruptly flipping us over.

Kneeling next to me, she resumed her stroking as I relaxed against the bed. My eyes shot open wide when I felt her take me into her mouth, licking the head before lowering her mouth down the shaft. I moaned out loud at the sensation. I reached around her and let my hand run over her round bottom and slid my fingers into her warm moistness. She gasped as she felt my finger caress the highly sensitive bud hidden there. She leaned into my hand and I slid one finger into her. She moaned again and I decided I couldn't wait any longer.

"Come here," I whispered. She raised herself back up to my face. I recaptured her mouth and gently laid her back on her back. I positioned myself between her legs and slowly slid into her. She moaned loudly as I began to slide back and forth. I lay down over her, holding her in my arms as I built up speed. She wrapped her legs around my hips, her arms around my neck. She gasped at every thrust.

I could feel her tightening around me as she built toward her climax. I went faster, pushing her to her limit before I would let myself go. I felt the warmth spill from her and finally released the pressure that had been building inside of me for the past weeks. I pulled myself gingerly out of her, rolling over to lay next to her, my arm draped across her middle.

I looked at her, staring at the ceiling. I lifted my hand, running my fingers down her cheek to turn her face toward me. She looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, that was… wow," she replied breathily. The simple words couldn't have described it better. I pulled her towards me and she curled into my chest, fitting perfectly against me. "Your heart is beating so fast, I guess you did get a workout, huh?" she said coyly.

I chuckled. "That's impossible, I'm a hollow, I don't have a heart."

She took one of my hands and raised it to my chest where, sure enough, a faint fast beating could be felt. "You got your heart back?" She asked seriously.

"No, I think I finally just found it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R, no flames. This was my first lemon, so be kind! Hope you enjoyed!

~Echo


	13. Problem Solved

Hello readers! This will be a short chapter, but Nnoitra needed some attention, lol. Well his story line did anyways. Big thank you's to Viera ad Fuzziebunniez for the comments and encouragement. Y'all are my muses right now ^_^

I do not own Bleach, but I do own my character and independent story ideas!

Chapter 13

Problem solved

Nnoitra

Could they make it any more obvious?! The god damn moans echoed down the hallway. Can they at least wait until the afternoon? This has been going on every at least once a day for Three Fucking Days!

This just wasn't right. Everyone, and I mean everyone, bent over backwards for this bitch! Aizen, Halibel, Grimmjow was even fuckin' her, it was absolutely ridiculous. Aizen's touted united front apparently didn't apply to me! Let's just forgive and forget about her trying to burn me to a crisp… that sounds like a great fuckin' idea.

Waiting on Szayel to finally work out something in that giant brain of his was putting me in a worse mood. I needed to hurt her; just hurting Tesla wasn't doing anything for me anymore. He acts like more of a bitch than she probably would.

I stalked down toward Szayel's main lab, hoping that something, _anything, _had changed. _What's the point of being an evil fucking genius if you can't figure out a simple fucking problem?!_Granted, I couldn't figure it out either but that's beside the point. He needed to work on my schedule. Just because he didn't know that I even had a schedule was beside the point.

I saw a yellow flash out of the corner of my eye right before I saw Halibel appear in front of me. She stood silently in front of me, flaunting the fact that she knew I wouldn't touch her with her one raised eyebrow.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked in her low voice.

"What's it matter to you, woman?" I asked in response.

The blade appeared at my throat before I could blink and I couldn't help but swallow. Halibel only showed her blade when she had intent to use it. I had been on the receiving end against this bitch one too many times to wanna be there again. "Watch your tone when you speak to me. I am your superior."

_Don't roll your eyes, you've only got one and can't afford to lose it._ "Fine, whatever." I tried to step around her to have her block my way again. "What?!"

"You seem awfully curious about what's going on these labs recently, considering you think they are run by a mad man," she said, mocking expression unchanging.

"Szayel had to do scans, Aizen ordered me to go. I just wanna know what turned up and make sure I'm safe long term," I lied. _Please buy it…_

Apparently she did since she sheathed her katana again. I breathed an inward sigh of relief, just to hear her say as she turned her back, "Nnoitra, you know if you are lying I will kill you."

"Sure, Halibel, whatever."

"Consider yourself lucky, I'll give you a warrior's death. If whatever you are thinking crosses Aizen or that girl, they will not give you that honor. I will be happy either way though. You will be dead." At that, she abruptly sonido'd away, leaving me in the now eerily empty hallway.

_How could she have been able to know? _I thought I had covered myself well. I had been able to hide what I was doing form everyone. Leave to a fuckin' female to track down where I was at all times. Or Tesla. He counts as female in my book. At the very least he whines like one.

I finally got to Szayel's lab, the five minute trip feelin' like it took freakin' forever. I compressed my riatsu util it was nothing and slipped silently into the lab, resuming my hiding place in a dark corner filled with wires and scraps. I hate having to hide in hovels, but Szayel's one of the ones who can't know I'm interested in his work at any cost. Despite his big brain, the man has no common sense, but if he told Aizen…. that would be bad. I may hate the man, but he knows how to figure shit out, and I don't think it'd take him long to figure it out.

Luck was on my side. I only sat in boredom for a minute before Szayel began happily jumping around his lab.

"I did it! Lumina!!! Accompany me to Aizen-sama's throne room. He will be so happy with me!"

_Good grief, he's even a kiss ass in private!_ This man sickens me. As soon as he left the lab I walked over to hisn tables, seeing nothing that seemed useful to me. I bent to look over to look through the microscope. I didn't really understand what I was looking at but what I did see had promise. They were obviously cells on the slide and all I saw was them with an orange glow that was disappearing from each one.

I pictured that aura, even though it about made me sick to do so, and realized that was her. Her aura. He made it disappear. I was so happy I would have kissed Szayel if he'd been there.

It was half way there. The tedious part was done. Now I had to find a way to get her away from her guard cat. He could ruin all of this. _How do ya like me now, bitches! The higher they are, the harder they fall, and the little golden girl won't even know what hit her._ I laughed to myself. _Maybe she will know what hit her, but she won't be getting over it quickly, ahahaha._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed this little short chapter, I consider a cut scene, but the villain had to come in a bit,. He's fun to write as too, because he's just such a dick,, it's great. Please r&r

~Echo


	14. Coming Clean

Here it is, I do hope someone is waiting with anxious anticipation! I want to give a big thank you to Chaos086 for the favorite story add, LadyKatie8190 for her support, Viera for the encouragement, and fuzzibunniez for just being awesome. You guys are keeping me going! Enjoy!

I do not own Bleach and I also don't have the rights to any song by the bands mentioned, or the bands themselves, I just like them. (Don't sue me! You should be flattered that I'm giving you free publicity and like your music! LOL!)

Chapter 14

Coming Clean

Mirella

I stared out into the void, watching the embers fade. I reminisced on our conversation, cut short when I got angry. I thought surely something was changing since I had been so incredibly… happy. A full month of having Grimmjow as more than just my protector, but my love, making friends with Halibel and Starrk, and actually liking where I was. The sorrow she promised seemed so distant, only for her to say that nothing had changed. _Nothing?? Sorrow was still eminent and everyone still had to die._

A knock on the door jarred me out of my reverie. I hid the sadness that was showing itself again in my heart and, with a smirk, called out, "Here kitty, kitty!"

I watched as Grimmjow finished rolling his eyes as he walked through our door. "You know I hate it when you call me that," he said dryly.

I giggled as I stood and walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "That's why you love me though!"

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I could hear the smile in his voice as head told me, "Yes, that's why I love you." I leaned into his chest hearing the faint heart beat that sounded there now. "Mmmm," I heard him groan as I ground I closer to him, "You know I came to get you for dinner, right?"

"Aww, can't Aizen wait?"

"Actually he apparently has an announcement, so we probably need to be there," he half sighed out, as I looped my thumbs through his waist band.

"Alright then," I said as I shrugged. I dragged my hands softly across his already half erect package before dropping them and pushing him away. I walked toward my shoes at the back of the room, turning my back on the _vewwy angwy puddy tat _behind me.

Before I could blink Grimmjow had shed his pants, shoved me against the wall, and roughly inserted himself into me and begun to take me… again. I raked my finger nails down his back and heard the deep sexy growl come from his chest as I kissed his neck and began to enjoy the feel of him, as if it were the first time all over again…

Twenty very loud minutes later Grimmjow sonido'd into the dining room screeching to a halt just before slamming into the table. Halibel and Starrk laughed silently to themselves at our blunt arrival and disheveled looks. Aizen sat, silently glaring at us until we sat down.

"What part of announcement don't you two seem to understand?" Aizen asked sourly.

I put on my best kiss-my-ass smile, "It interfered with my happiness for a moment, Aiiizen-saamaa. But by all means, do not let me delay you any further."

I felt Grimmjow silently shaking neat to me and heard a slight snort ring out from somewhere else down the table as Aizen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to drown out his hate of my influence on the Espada. I only like to bring fun, what's wrong with that?

"My announcement is that there is to be a reconnaissance and possible hit mission," Aizen began deliberately. "The Shinigami Women's Association is having a beach trip. There will be many captains and vice captains present and could prove a good opportunity to gather information or take out some key players. Ulquiorra will lead the mission, taking Grimmjow with him. They will depart first thing in the morning and return tomorrow or the next morning depending on their status."

Aizen looked at me steadily, and I looked back unblinking. Grimmjow did not share my reserve. "What do you mean I have to go? I have a job here already," he spat at Aizen.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself by this point," Aizen said with a condescending tone.

I watched Grimmjow's eye twitch in irritation and set my hand on his forearm. "It's ok Grimmjow, I'll spend the day with Halibel. We'll be safe. And I did promise Aizen I wouldn't interfere with his plans."

Grimmjow looked down at me and then flopped into his seat. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good, you may finish your dinner," Aizen said over his shoulder as he swept out of the room.

I plowed through the food, not even noticing what it was. The food is so good here. _Thank god I've been working my ass off every d_ay, _or I would not be a pretty sight right now. _I giggled to myself at the thought, earning a sideways glance form Grimmjow. I shook my head with a smile and he went back to his food. I loaded up a second plate and spotted Nnoitra down the table.

What was wrong with him? He was smiling. Like, really smiling. As if his greatest dream had come true. That boy is a fucking whack job. If there was anyone I would be scared of, it would be him. He oozes disdain every time he turns my way, making me literally sick to my stomach.

Dinner finished quickly and Halibel agreed to meet me in the dining room after Grimmjow and Ulquiorra departed at breakfast time. This seemed to smooth Grimmjow's fur back down and we headed to our rooms.

We walked into my room and I turned on my radio, laughing at Grimmjow's expression when Dark Tranquility came blaring through my speakers. I never pegged him as a guy who wouldn't like metal, but sure enough he hated it. I switched the CD to The Used, rock we could both agree on. I turned the volume down so that we could talk without yelling and walked up to him, gently twining my arms around his waist.

"Don't you think you wore me out earlier?" He said gently, hiding his chuckle.

"I don't want sex tonight, Grimmjow," I said looking in to his gorgeous deep blue eyes. That sapphire had quickly become my favorite color. "I want you to sleep with me tonight."

He looked at me, scrutinizing my expression. "Why didn't you ask me earlier?"

As usual, he found the true question that would only earn a long,and painfully truthful answer. I took a deep breath and told him a secret I hadn't told anyone. "I was engaged to a guy, and he slept with me. Don't get me wrong, our sex is amazing, but sometimes just falling asleep being held by the guy you love is the epitome of happiness. After he moved in, things went downhill. He ended up choosing drugs over me and he told me that the worst thing about our relationship was my want to sleep next to him. Said that I was clingy at home," I could hear my voice begin to crack and took a deep breath to continue. "He said that I wasn't worth the effort, the engagement was off, and thank you for opening his eyes to how terrible I really was for him."

Grimmjow looked down at me and pressed my head against his chest. "If you can bring me this, anything resembling life and love when I haven't had either in so long… How could I want to leave you? How could I ever hurt you?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, batting my eyelids to make them go away. My resolve broke when Grimmjow nearly purred into my ear, "I know you have been hurt, go ahead and cry about it. You have the right to." The tears finally overflowed their rims. "I would be honored to sleep in your bed, Mirella," he continued to purr, "and I am so lucky that you trust me enough to try again."

The tears fell freely now, as I cried about what I had lost. The boyfriend, my parents, my friends, and even myself; they all let go. I clutched Grimmjow, knowing that he was my anchor. I held on for dear life as the torrents of sorrow crashed over me, finally washing away the years of pain he had no idea about yet.

When my sobs turned into whimpers, he pulled away and brushed away the remainder of the tears with his thumb. _I must look awful… yet, he still looks at me like that._ I felt that glimmer of happiness come back, even stronger now for the purging of old emotions that I had just completed. I sighed and steped away.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow," I said, finally completely calm. "Thank you for that, though."

"Well, it isn't the first time you cried on me, you know."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, hopefully it's the last."

"You need rest we've been working out a lot lately." This he said with a wink. "Get in your pajamas, I'll be back in a second."

I obediently nodded and walked over to my wardrobe. I toyed with the idea of wearing a sexy negligee, but even I knew that could lead further, and I desperately needed sleep. Not to mention the round we had before dinner. And when we woke up.

I giggled to myself at the thought as I finally found what I was looking for. The over sized t-shirt he had given me my first night in Las Noches. It hung nearly to my knees, but no longer smelled like him. That would get fixed tonight.

I climbed into my bed, very happy I had gotten a queen sized one. A few seconds later Grimmjow walked in the door in a pair of pajama pants, , showing off his amazing upper body. I nearly gasped at his perfection. That's when I noticed something…

"What happened to your hollow hole?"

"Huh?" He looked down at his abdomen. "What do you mean, what happened, it's right here I left it." I laughed at his candidness.

"How large do you think your hole is?"

"It covers nearly my entire stomach, so what?" He seemed to be getting antsy, so I decided to show him what I meant.

I got out of bed and walked to the cheval mirror on the far wall. "Come here." He came up next to me and looked at our reflection.

"You are beautiful, especially in my t-shirt." He said playfully.

"Thank you, baby, but I didn't bring you here to look at me," I remarked dryly. I moved him in front of me, front and center in the mirror. "Look at you. What do you see?"

"I see a fool who has no idea what to look for here," He answered half jokingly.

"I see a good man. I see eyes that absorb me when they look at me. I see intuition that gives you an insight on me that no one else has. I see a tough veneer, but a soft side that's no more harmful then my moo-cat. I see hands that are as gentle as they are lethal." I placed my hands on the sides of his waist. "Right now I see a man who is beating what nature chose for him. You have a heartbeat now and I think it is effecting you more than you know."

I reached over and grabbed a large sketchbook, showing him a drawing I did when he was enjoying a siesta. I held it next to him now. His eyes widened as he finally saw what I was referring to. He ran an amazed hand over his slowly mending abs. His hollow hole was only about 3 inches across compared to his original 7 inches or so.

"How did you do this?" He asked.

"I didn't," I told him honestly. "I wish I had, talk about something to brag on! I think you did it for yourself."

He blinked and looked at me with intensity. "I haven't changed anything, except you… You did this."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked meekly, seeing his brows furrowing together.

"No, I'm not mad at you," He choked out, immediately softening his expression. "I have only hoped for something like this. He smiled own at me, a genuine smile. Not his typical smirk, but a truly happy smile. I returned it, watching the amber reflection in his eyes as embers floated around me as if on puppet strings.

I closed my expression (learned how after I smiled at Starrk and he told me he loved me) knowing it could get overwhelming.

He shook his head, as if to clear his vision and walked me over to the bed. He climbed in closer to the wall and lifted the arm closest to me onto my pillows. I climbed in next to him, laying my head on his chest and feeling his arm lay over me. His other hand clasped mine that lay on his chest. I sighed as I heard his heartbeat and let myself fall into a very warm and comforting abyss that finally didn't feel empty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this was a mushy chapter, but I would classify myself as a bit of a romantic and had to get it in somewhere! In the words of one of my favorite authors on here (the awesome one ^_^), "Please review. Reviews are love and I need love)

~Echo


	15. Approaching Spectar

Hello readers! Sorry this was so long in coming but between work, life and writers block I was nearly hopeless. Thank you's to those who helped pull me out of my slump, namely fuzzibunniez, viera and LadyKatie8190. Y'all are awesome.

_A/N: This is a two part chapter. The first bit Mirella's ancient being, you will learn more about her. I based the character off various telling of Mayan mythology's creation of the world, though I did bend some facts to make it fit the story better. I apologize right now if that offends anyone; I have the utmost respect for the Maya and their culture. If I could have done it without tweaking I would have. If you would like to know more look up the Popul Vuh (Mayan Bible), if the mythology confuses you or seems too muddled, send me an e-mail and I will do my best to help you understand or smooth out any parts of the story where the continuity is truly off._

I do not own Bleach, nor the Popul Vuh.

Chapter 15

Approaching Spectar

_Something is wrong… I don't know what. That is odd. I normally know everything. I have been keeping an even closer eye than that Hollow of hers. _

_I cannot help but bask in the warmth of her human emotion toward him, emotions I have never born in the full sense that humans enjoy. I cannot afford emotion. That must be why I chose to infiltrate Las Noches. I like Hollows. No, I don't like them… I can relate to them. Their general emotionless states make them easier to work with. Emotions never interfere with work for Hollows_

_The Shinigami think too much. Except Aizen. He is predictable to a fault. It is always easy to predict the moves of those controlled by power, blood lust, and greed. Unfortunately for him, Aizen is controlled by all three. He is easy to predict but hard to stop. Even I had to exert more effort than a flick of the wrist to repel him._

_But he was not the threat. No… someone else, something else. I knew that the tall spoon shaped one hated her. That was not new. What had changed? The thought had been nagging me for over a month now, but it was strong now. _

_The need to protect the girl who carried me was near maternal. Not that I would know what maternal felt like. _

_I felt her heart flutter unconsciously as she snuggled against the man next to her. Happiness. There was not enough happiness in the world anymore. I don't know if there had ever been enough, come to think of it. I didn't want to think on it; shuffling through millenniums worth of knowledge was not my idea of a good night. _

_Inevitably as I tried to stop the flow of memories, they came unbidden to me again. Truly they were all simply different forms of the same event. Death, destruction, pain. Over and over again. The screaming… I could still here the screaming. The only emotion I was truly familiar with drifted over me, and I watched as my habitat changed with it, the void was filled with rain clouds. _

_They began to rain, the drops hitting off my back and wings evaporating in a haze of steam. Figures walked in it. Figures I knew, and who knew me. They stepped forward out of the rainforest that I had created with my sorrow._

"_I promise, I will save you too."_

_The embodied memories stared at me with blank empty eyes._

_I am not the death dealer anymore. We stood for creation, balance, and destruction, but I am all that's left. Eternal life was supposed to be a gift, but it is a loaded gift. Not many possess the fortitude to keep going when the loss becomes too great, when everyone fades like a flowers tint into the sands of times._

_I am one of the three Gucumatz, a piece of the Heart of Heaven. We created the world simply by wanting it to be. I am what is commonly known as a phoenix, trading my blue green feathers for fire when I was chosen to be the destroyer, though I am more powerful by far than the Egyptian ones of legend. Our bad ideas were cleaned up by me._

_The first men, made of wood seemingly, unable to truly function were exterminated or fled. They were no better than beasts but they still screamed in pain when my minions gouged out their eyes and beheaded them. When they were crushed, the silence was more deafening than their shrieks of pain. The sick joy in Cotzbalam's eyes turned my stomach, but this was my job, and completing it my mission. I destroyed the lives we had given. If nothing else, I always followed through._

_There were lesser beings than we, though similar, who grew vain in their menial amounts of power. It mattered not that we were supreme, they claimed it. They claimed our sun, our moon, our power. They took our praise. Yet again, I had to clear the misleading from the world. That was nearly as difficult as this, for I had to use 2 youths to takedown their idol. At least they enjoyed favor after wards. This…_

_I could never understand why it was me who did these deeds when others brought it up. I was told by Xmucane (the sooth-sayer) that it was because I hated it the most. I would not take advantage of my terrible power. Caculha Huracan (creator) said it was because only I was strong enough in heart to withstand the horrors of death._

_I still don't know why, but I believe they were both right, as I saw Huracan die of a broken heart simply when her creations turned against her. I saw Chipi (balance) die when she was shunned by humans when they deemed her practices old and no longer followed. But I lived. Man could not go on without destroying something or someone. I was always of value._

_I am old: too old now for the games of popularity, too old to be called on for this war or that piece of revenge. This would be my final act. I didn't want to kill anymore. I wanted peace. I don't know what is left for those who give their lives to horrible ways, but hopefully, if I give all that I have there is some salvation. I suppose I have already had what gift I deserve in hearing a laugh, her beautiful tinkling laugh that brings a small smile to my forever somber face. One glimpse of hope._

_I had to tell her my name. I had told her I had forgotten, but it wasn't true. It's simply too horrible to want to let anyone use it. My name holds power on the lips of mortals even; for her, it was a gateway to unknown power. Yelling it out could rend the world in two, saying it to a single person could kill them. I planted my name in the back of her dreams, to be found when needed._

_Raxa Caculha, truly the most feared words on earth to those who even had a vague idea._

_And so, the God of Destruction must cure the world, I knew no other way to save them, save them all, save… her. The only joy I have known in eons. I would rise. _

_**Sleep well, my love, for today is dead and tomorrow is covered in blood.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nnoitra

Szayel. What a predictable fucking moron. He had no imagination. That or Aizen had no tolerance for color what so ever and ordered all medicines by white and look exactly alike. Go figure that Szayel, the sniveling bitch, would do exactly as told. Either way it helped me.

Szayel left his lab at the same time late as night as always. I was in my normal hiding place he never checked. Luckily, I didn't run ito Hali-bitch on my way here again. Another pathetic waste of power. That's why I could pull this off with her in charge of the girl. Grimmjow was pathetic too, but for some reason, now under that whore's command, he almost seemed scary. His Hollow hole was shrinking, and the more it did the powerful he seemed.

Eh, fuck him. None of them deserved their spot. They thought I was the dumbass, just wait. I would get to this slut like even Aizen couldn't dream of doing. I couldn't wait to make her scream. Make her cry. I could taste the salt tears in my mouth. God, this would be hella good.

I waited another few minutes to make sure no fraccion members would come to disturb me, having forgotten something for their picky bitch leader. One of his annoying bouncing balls of a follower would not stop my long awaited revenge. _I love the way that word sounds, and I'm gonna love acting it out, damn it. _

I crept from my hiding place and went over to the cabinet where I knew szayel kept all of his pills organized impeccably. Dear god! Even the fucking labels were in the same direction!This made it easy to find the two bottles I needed. I nearly laughed loud to see that her vitamins and the top secret separation pills the Octava had developed looked exactly alike. I dumped out the contents of both on the table and counted out the amounts, even more pleased to see the vitamins were out-numbered.

The bitch had no hope. With the fag scientist unaware her being would have no way of knowing they were bad. It was my time, now. Fuck her. Fuck them all!

I replaced the bottles and left the lab, surprised myself whistling on the way back to my room.

Not that I could enjoy anything for long, of course. The yellow flash appeared in just enough time for me to get ready for the hit. I closed my eyes as my head hit the wall behind me and when I opened them I saw two steel grey eyes staring at me. "What do you want?" I spat at her, fighting the hand that was nearly collapsing my wind pipe.

She simply stared at me, sending a chill through my bones with the strength of the unsaid threat. Finally she growled softly. I know you are up to something. If it harms that girl, you will die." She let go and walked calmly to her room, giving me one more glare before shutting the door.

I stalked off towards my room, now angry at the bitch that was ranked above me. She was female for christ's sake. _Where's Tesla, I need to hit something…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. Life is hectic but I'm going as fast I can! Please r&r, I love having comments to read!!_

_~Echo_


	16. Separation Anxiety

Hello again, readers! I hope you like the new chapter. The plot thickens! Big thank you to Fuzzibunniez, you have helped me so much! To my readers, check out her awesome 17 series and especially her current work-in-progress, Toshiro is 17: Frozen Passion! Thank you!

I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 16

Separation Anxiety

Halibel

I waited for the girl outside the throne room where she was wishing Grimmjow goodbye. I was somewhat nervous about watching her today. If something happened to her on my watch, Grimmjow would probably kill me. He didn't seem to realize that his rietsu was nearly as strong as Starrk's. It had been growing ever since his hole began to shrink. As if he had been to immersed in Hollow-ness to grow anymore, but his newfound human side was allowing for more growth.

No wonder Nnoitra wouldn't do anything around Grimmjow, he had to be afraid. Nnoitra could be an ass but he wasn't an idiot. Grimmjow's new power wafted off him even when he wasn't fighting or aroused. The girl brought it out in him. She was different though. She didn't emit a normal rietsu. But when she was practicing, the power was immense. Barragon nearly salivated on himself when he felt it.

Nnoitra worried me though. I caught him in the halls last night. I have no doubt he was coming from one of Szayel's labs, but what did he want there? He hated Szayel. I couldn't blame him for that. I think Szayel has tripped off the fine edge between genius and insanity sometimes, personally. He thought he was an annoying kiss ass, I doubt he would go there voluntarily for tests. And I hadn't noticed him go lately before tonight, something was off.

I was interrupted by a musical voice. "Hey Hali! Ready for breakfast?" Mirella asked as she let the door to the throne room close behind her.

I couldn't help the smile that made my cheeks rise. This girl just had that effect. " Of course I am, Mi," I replied with normally dormant joviality. She smiled back and we made our way to the dining room leisurely. After all it was still a bit early for Aizen's precise meal times. I felt a reitsu approaching and recognized it as the pink haired psychopath.

He walked right up to Mirella, as if he didn't have a care in the world. I unsheathed Tiburon and stopped him dead in his tracks, my blade at this throat. He may be a sick twisted excuse for a man, but he knew to stop, and that he couldn't beat me outside of his lab. Cheater. I could see him gulp, and then wince as that pushed his neck out into the sharp edge of my blade.

Before I had chance to say anything, I felt a warm, gentle touch on my shoulder. It was so light… I'm surprised I felt it. "It's alright, Hali," she said in a comforting voice. It's my vitamins. Szayel passes the same test everyday and he hasn't tried to harm me yet. She looked into my eyes reassuringly until I sheathed my blade again. She then reached out and plucked the pills from Szayel and swallowed them before going into the dining room.

As usual, the pint sized girl ate as much as a horse, earning envious glares from Loly and Menoly. Aizen smiled at this. Leave it the man who fancies himself a god to think that he is the true reason for their jealousy. He may be right, come to think of it. Those bimbos lost brain cells every day. Then I saw Aizen frown, and felt the rush of a hot wind go by me.

I turned to look at the table, seeing in horror that Mirella had collapsed and slid out of her chair to the floor. Her lips were turning blue. This was not good. Grimmjow would kill me.

Szayel flew out of his chair and around the table, checking her pulse, trying to get her to look at him. Starrk came over when it was obvious that Szayel needed help holding her down. The girl's chest rose off the floor. She seemed to be pulled upward, like a child not letting go of a toy even when it is being pulled away above his head. Only it was her heart that seemed to be holding on for dear life, lifting her limp body until only her toes touched.

Everyone looked on in curiosity and fear at the spectacle before them. I scanned the apprehensive faces around the table, trying to find a clue as to if any of them knew what was going on. All the looks were concerned, nearly frightened. Then I saw that faint twitch of a smile being hidden. _Nnoitra… I knew you were planning something. Wait until I get my hands on you asshole. I'll come for you. For now, her… then you!_

Then there was a shriek. It was a terrible noise, full of pain and woe and anger. Sparks poured from her body, forming wings that wrapped her in a cocoon. The shrieks died down what I assumed were whimpers before the sparks disappeared and the girl fell toward the floor. Starrk and I caught her before she hit the floor and our eyes widened in unison.

I remembered the warm gentle touch from earlier. How could this be? She was cold, as cold as the deepest winter. "Take her to her room now!" Aizen yelled at us, dropping his usual cool façade. "Szayel, go with them, find out what is wrong with her! NOW!"

We nodded our assent and we all sonido'd her to her room. I laid her under the covers, while Starrk raided her drawers and wardrobe for more blankets. Luckily, she had stocked up on various ones on our trip to the real world when she first arrived. We piled them on her as Szayel checked her vitals and responses as quickly as possible before she seemingly froze to death.

An arrancar appeared at the door with hot water packs and steamers to lay under the covers with her, no doubt Aizen saw her chilled in the dining room and ordered that any bedwarmer in las noches be brought. _Don't want to lose your prized possession, Aizen-sama?_

Szayel flashed away and reappeared a moment later and began setting up hospital room equipment. He pulled her arm out and quickly attached a blood pressure cuff and finger sensor. He laid her arm back under the oven we created for her and inserted a thermometer in her mouth. "Starrk, Halibel, find a hat, scarf, something to keep the heat in from her head. "

We ran to the dresser and wardrobe, tearing through it. "Got one!" Starrk called out as he ran back to the bed with a long fleece scarf.

I took it from him and wound it around her neck and head, so only her features were revealed. Thank god for the girl's sense of fashion, buying a scarf because it was pretty rather than useful.

"She is stable, not improving, but no longer falling into hypothermia. She will wake soon, hopefully, as she warms up. The sudden drop in temperature caused her black out," Szayel told us.

"Are you sure?" asked a voice from the doorway. Aizen himself had come to check on the girl. He assumed a dangerous look as he walked toward the bed. "Move." We obeyed, and he approached the unconscious form. He reached out a hand and placed it on her. "I have always been a threat, why am I not being blown backward? She was dead asleep in the desert but she was still dangerous. Szayel, did you give her the pills I ordered you to make?"

"No! Aizen-sama, I swear, all I gave her were her vitamins.

I decided to speak. "I caught Nnoitra in the halls late last night… coming from the direction of Szayel's lab. Could he have done something?"

"There's no way that half wit could have gotten through my security systems. No one can get in that lab after hours but me," Szayel stated boldly.

"Just get in?" Starrk asked incredulously. "He may be an ass, but he's smarter than he lets on. He got in that lab while you were in there and left." The normal nonchalance of Starrks demeanor seemed to have evaporated as soon as the action started.

Szayel's face paled. "No," He mumbled to himself. "Dear god, what have I done?"

"Szayel, go to your lab, make an antidote or tell us how long the effects will last," Aizen ordered.

"They will wear off in a day to day and a half, once the medicine is out of her body. I have to make a cure, though. She is missing an intrinsic part of her soul. She will be dead by the time she can finally be rejoined with her inner being."

"GO! Now!" Aizen yelled at the Espada who was already retreating toward the door.

A soft moan came from the bed and I watched as Mirella's eye lids fluttered open a crack. I knelt by her bed side and turned her head to face me. "Mirella, you were drugged, and it caused…"

"I heard," she said softly. "Lock Nnoitra in a sparring room, but don't touch him."

Aizen nodded silently. "Are you sure you don't want me to eliminate him?" he asked her seriously.

"No, he interfered with my plans, I get to deal with him how I choose."

"Very well, I will take him to the room myself," Aizen stated stoically as he swept out of the room. Starrk followed him after looking protectively at the helpless girl in the bad.

The emotion surprised me, until I realized as I knelt by her bed, that I felt the same. "What do you need? Are you sure you don't want us to go ahead and kill Nnoitra?"

"Yes. I do want you to find Aizen for a moment and tell him to bring Grimmjow back."

"Of course, but are you sure you want me to leave you here?"

"I'll be fine," she said sleepily. "I think the worst has already happened." She managed a small smile with this, so I agreed to find Aizen. I sonido'd from the room, trying to make my errand as fast as possible, fighting the unfamiliar feeling of worry inside my stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen

How did this happen? The utter amounts of stupidity involved for an accident of this magnitude to occur astounded me. Now I had to honor a promise which would damage my own line.

I could refuse. No. I couldn't. This… creature… was already angry. Let her have Nnoitra. It was a small price to pay for keeping the rest of Las Noches intact. Not that anyone would even miss him. _Yes, he will have to do as a sacrifice._

My true debate was if I should bring Grimmjow back from his mission early. I could give Nnoitra, no problem; that was simply a matter of my word on punishment to those who harm her. To bring Grimmjow back before the mission was completed… that just looked weak.

I know her plans may have been jeopardized, but I didn't jeopardize it. My sexta wasn't responsible. She didn't have the right to ruin my mission but hers got set back! Even so, I knew she would ask. It was only a matter of time.

I saw the image in my head of the once resilient, nearly terrifying, woman laid up in bed, lips blue and fighting to keep her eyes open. I may be surrounded by Hollows, but could I really be a monster to someone so helpless.

Who was I kidding, I'd done much worse than deprive some one of their boyfriend. But those victims were different. They couldn't strike back, not like she could. I continued to probe Las Noches for the cause of all my problems. I think I would enjoy watching her rip him apart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, I need the love and the motivation!

~Echo


	17. Fanning the Flames

Sorry this took so long but technology hates me! Hope you aren't disappointed! I will say that this chap is definitely M with a bit of a rape scene but I promise it's not lemoned out. Lets just say that Grimmy will reach a new level of pissed off...

Chapter 17

Fanning the Flames

Nnoitra

I hid my smile at the worried faces retreating from the room. I am sure they would be laughing at the sight of me in a broom closet- waiting- but that didn't matter. The last laugh would be mine anyways. She was going to die, but she would beg for death first. S_uch a shame Grimmy ain't here to watch the flower wilt._

Szayel's drug had worked perfectly. There was no way the mad scientist could create an antidote in a day, despite his genius. It'd taken him over a month to get the real original right. I'd seen him scurry out of _her_ room, a look of terror on his face. He must be scared of Aizen because that bitch was out for the count; a count that would be running very low soon.

_Don't laugh, Sir. They'll hear ya. Hold it in just a little bit longer._

Aizen and Starrk soon followed, splitting ways once they hit the hall, undoubtedly to look for me. Why did Hali-bitch have to be so goddamn observant? It didn't matter and I smiled as they went as fast as they could to search for me, whom they wouldn't find. I always knew Aizen hid a moron beneath that polished exterior.

I listened to what was going on in the room, occupied now by only the two dick-less banes of my existence. I heard a faint, sickly voice come to my ears, saying, "I'll be fine. I think the worst has already happened." I laughed inside as the yellow flash by the door let me know the Halibel had accepted her reasoning and gone to do whatever her job was during this crisis.

_Oh, the worst is yet to come, sweetheart,_ I gleefully thought to myself as I crept noiselessly into her room. _Unlocked. Tsk… how careless. _I was surprised to see her eyes already locked onto me as soon as I looked at the bed. I grinned wide, pure pleasure welling up in me at the upcoming torture.

I locked her door behind me and walked further into her lavish room. _She's really this important?! It looks like fuckin' royal quarters in here! _I looked again at the girl.

"What do you want?" she asked dryly.

"Me?" I questioned playfully, unable to hold back the downright giddy tone in my voice. "I wanted pay my respect to that now dead power of yours."

"It's not dead," she practically growled at me.

"Touchy! Either way, it's not in ya, so that's good enough for me. Besides, you'll be dead soon anyways so it don't reallymatter." I licked my lips, the anticipation building. The sex would be great but I'd be ready to bathe in the blood I'd been waiting to spill by the time this was over.

"Why not just kill me like a real man? Why all the antics?" she asked, not making any effort to conceal her belligerent tone or contempt of me. I began to get angry. This feeble little bitch though she could mouth off to me?

I closed the distance between me and her bed, grabbing the scarf that had been wrapped around her head to pull her to a sitting position. She gritted her teeth at the pain from hair being pulled as well and tried to hide her shivering. "I am a real man," I snarled at her, "and you'll feel every bit of that before I let you die."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she curled her lip in disgust at me nonetheless. "You would resort to having to fuck someone who can't fight you off. What's wrong, Nnoitra, can't get it on your own?"

I back handed her across the face, watching the red already forming the shape of my hand. She bit her lip, blinking back tears before she looked up at me again.

"At least you left a mark. No one can say I went to you willingly," she spat vehemently.

I laughed at her glaring daggers at me. "You can say what you want, but it won't change the fact that you can't do anything 'bout it, bitch. Nor does it change that your pussy-whipped boy-toy can't attempt to save you. You're all alone." Her eyes widened just a fraction, just enough to ensure that she was afraid. That was enough for me.

"You think your scared now, bitch?" I asked menacingly as I grabbed her by her arm and threw her on the floor from her bed. She tried weakly to scramble away from me, but I caught her easily, sitting astride her to keep her from moving. Her scarf had only partially unwound. I moved it down to her neck, wrapping it into a slip knot. This would be fun.

I pulled the ends of the scarf away, watching as her hands involuntarily went to her throat as she was cut off from air. I loosened it a bit. I am not a necrophiliac. I laughed at her again when she moved her hands just as quickly to cover her breasts when I ripped her shirt off.

I laughed at her feeble tries to push me away and pinned her arms to the ground, feeling her icy skin. I leaned down, adopting the sickest voice I could as I whispered in her ear, "I know how to keep you warm outside of those blankets." I slid a knee between her thighs to emphasize my point. The labored breathing that caused began to make me hard.

I ran my tongue around the swollen globe, watching her nipples harden. _Why is it the biggest bitches have to be the hottest ones?_ I leaned forward and ran the tip of my tongue gently down her throat before biting her neck hard enough to draw blood. I drew more blood from another bite on the top of one of her breasts. The red streams made her even more alluring, but the gasp she emitted at the pain was jut downright hot.

"What's this?" I purred as she turned her face away from me. "Did I just turn you on? You're worse than a bitch, you're a whore. You're a fuckin' whore."

With that, she changed. She quit struggling. I thought I had won, found her weakness. Broken her instinct to fight. Then I saw her eyes. The rings of orange were gone, but the attitude was the same. She looked at me unblinking, breathing evenly. Coupled with the cold skin, she seemed to be made of stone. "You aren't worth it," she whispered, so softly it seemed to be to herself as she slipped into a nearly comatose state, like she was lost in meditation.

"You are a fuckin' whore! You won't even fight me?" I taunted her. She made no response, simply stared.

"You act strong now, but you just wait."

Still no response.

"Answer me, slut!" I yelled at her. I knew she wasn't dead, she was breathing. Why the hell wasn't she crying? Where were pleads to not do anything?

"You will not ruin this for me, too!" I screamed at her. I released one of her hands from my grip, pulling the scarf tight again around her neck. Her breathing became shallower, but she didn't move to do anything to prevent the choking. She didn't let her expression move a single muscle.

I flipped her over on to her stomach, keeping the scarf taught. I ripped off the skirt from around her hips, planning to make this as painful as possible for her. I entered her roughly, dry. She didn't yelp, didn't move, didn't cry.

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked. This was nearly humiliating for me, again! How could this bitch not be afraid? This cunt was going to die, but she acted like nothing was going on. "I know I'm not that easy to drown out! You know you want to cry! You want to beg! GIVE ME MY REVENGE!!"

I rained down blows on her back, sides, and face as I continued to try to make her scream. She was already black and blue as I decided to make it worse for her. I lifted her hips so that I could penetrate into the virgin hole, forgetting to keep up hiding my reiatsu in my haste. _Fuck it._ I nearly screamed when, at my rough entry into her ass, the girl still didn't even blink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen

Szayel found me before I found Nnoitra, and let me know he needed 5 hours. He was able to come up with the combatant to his own medication easily, he simply needed to use a different active ingredient, but it would take 5 hours to cook it down properly. This would work, he had told me, and he had already tested it on sample cells he had left of the sample she had given him when she first came. That was good news.

The bad news was that I had finally felt Nnoitra's reiatsu fluctuating. It was coming from her room. I was sonido-ing back toward the living quarters when I was met by Halibel, looking stricken.

"What are you doing here? Is she alone?"

"She ordered me to tell you to bring Grimmjow back, but she is alone. I shouldn't have left."

"No, you should not have, but that's not important now. We have to get to her." I stated as calmly as I could. Luckily, Halibel was not the type for talking and simply nodded and began to move toward her room, matching my pace.

We arrived to find the door locked. There was screaming coming from inside the room, but it was not coming from the girl. Nnoitra was yelling something about her needing to scream for him. Starrk came up next to us at the same time.

Before I could even order it, Halibel's cero blew the wall separating us away.

I walked in to see a naked Mirella lying motionless and bloody on the floor with Nnoitra standing above her, about to deliver a killing blow with his giant zanpakuto. The coward. He had not only planned to kill her but had raped her as well. Starrk pinned Nnoitra to the wall before he could blink and hallibel gently laid the damaged girl in among her blankets again.

Something stirred inside of me. I had brainwashed and tricked people, killed many as well, but I had never stooped so low as to rape someone. The very thought disgusted me. I was seized by an unfamiliar need for justice and acted completely out of character when I immediately opened a garganta, pulling Ulquiorra and Grimmjow straight into the monstrous scene in her room.

I saw Grimmjow look around in surprise, summing up the situation. At the sight of Mirella, looking as if she had gone through a war, Grimmjow snapped to attention. He rushed to her bedside looking her over. The he saw Starrk holding a still smiling Nnoitra. His eyes narrowed and reiatsu flared as he prepared to rip the other Espada to shreds.

I couldn't help but be happy that a look of fear finally took hold of Nnoitra's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please r&r, this chapter was so hard for me to write. Thanks to Veira and Fuzzibunniez, my faithful encouragers! And if you haven't checked out Fuzzibunniez's Toshiro is 17 story then you are missing out on a great one, so quit stalling!

~Echo


	18. Retribution Pt 1

Hello readers! I know this took a while to get out, but I don't think that you will be disappointed. This is rated M for a reason. While this chapter is relatively harmless other than language, this will be getting gory and who knows what will happen in the future! I hope I made Grimmjow within the character expectations that y'all are hoping for. Yes, he does get sentimental, but I think I made up for it with the streaks of attitude and fighting. Please review. While I don't want flames, constructive criticism will always be taken into consideration and greatly appreciated. I will get part 2 of the fight out as soon as I can, I promise.

Also, I would like to thank Veira and Fuzzibunniez for their unending support and loyal reading. I should also take this time to thank PsychoKoolaid for adding me to their favorite stories list. If you, readers, have not checked out Fuzzibunniez or Veira's stories you are missing out, especially Fuzzibunniez's story Toshiro is Seventeen: Frozen Passion. It is a must read, but then again, so are all of her other stories. When I can stay connected to the internet, we are hoping to do a joint story that I hope everyone will check out. No hints yet, you have to be patient! ^_^

I do not own any rights to Bleach, nor do I own any rights to Smile Empty Soul or their song 'Bottom of the Bottle', but if you want to have decent soundscape to fit the mood of this chapter, I would recommend listening to some of their songs as you read. I love the occasional hate-the-world, Generation X, hard rock, and if you listen to some of the songs or have heard them before, you will understand why I had Mirella choose this CD to drown out inner turmoil and to yell along with. I am also getting no money for this. Trust me if I was, then you would be getting more frequent updates because I could afford internet, lol.

Chapter 18

Retribution (Part I)

Grimmjow

I don't get disturbed easily. That's understandable considering all the hollows, shinigami, and humans I have killed. Not only killed, but hacked to pieces on occasion. I never believed that any sight could take my breath away until the powerful garganta nearly sucked me into Mirella's room. The sight of her pale and weak where an inner light always shined was devastating. The freezing hand that reached out to gently cover mine locked in the sense of emptiness by lacking her normal warmth. The bruises on her face made me cringe.

They also made me angry. Very angry. No one was to lay their hands on my women ever, especially an annoying fucking swine like the man standing in front of me. I looked at Nnoitra, the smug smile gone from his face, especially after Starrk and Aizen dragged him off to a sparring room, apparently on her earlier wishes. I'm sure Aizen was glad that by fighting him in here he wouldn't have to give her more money to fix her room.

I thought back to my re-entry into Las Noches. She had been my focus. I remember half hearing Halibel's profuse apologies as I fell to my knees next to her bed. As strange as it was to hear Halibel apologize, it still did not distract me from the girl in the bed. She was still beautiful, but I winced at the blood spattering her bruised skin. I fought between tears and rage as I stared down at my once vibrant girl. The mangled beauty, cold and incomplete as she was, drew out a righteous anger in me. Anger to avenge what was mine.

As Aizen and Starrk dragged Nnoitra away, I finally looked up. "Where do you think he is going?"

Starrk replied softly, "She asked us not to touch him but to lock him in a sparring room. We are doing as she asked."

"I promised her retribution however she saw fit," Aizen added, "and I don't plan on breaking my agreement."

I growled under my breath but nodded and turned back to Mirella, running my fingers through her hair I would have touched her face, but I think it would have hurt her too much. Judging by the quickly deepening colors of the marks the blows, the pain that she had already suffered was enough. I could nearly feel a throbbing ache in my own face from looking at her wounds. I wished I did, just so that she didn't have to bear all of the pain on her own. Hell, I would bear all of it. I looked into her eyes, ready to plead with her as I said, "Let me fight him. You can't and he deserves it for beating you half to death."

Her eyes were half closed, but she gave a nearly imperceptible but definite nod. Halibel touched her shoulder, saying in a gentle voice, "You cannot go to sleep right now. We need to keep you awake a bit longer for evaluations, especially on your head injury."

She nodded again, wincing as she moved herself into a position sitting up slightly. She pulled a CD from the pile on her end table and tossed it to Halibel. "I can sing along with this, it will help keep me awake. Would you mine starting it for me?"

I refrained from grimacing as the group she called Smile Empty Soul began streaming through the speakers. Now was not the time to argue about music. No matter what infernal noise came from her CD player I would put up with it if it helped her. She began singing about the bottom of a bottle and I could see the effort she was putting out to stay awake. I was happy to see that she still had her usual determination.

Halibel pulled me to the side when she saw Mirella focus on the lyrics of the song. "I need to tell you something," she said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked calmly. _This is not Halibel's fault. I know she likes Mirella, listen to what she says, do not take it out on her, _I coached myself.

"She probably won't want to talk about this, at least not right now, but he didn't just beat her…" she trailed off and I got more apprehensive about what she was going to say when tears actually filled her eyes. "He… he raped her, Grimmjow. All of the marks he left on her were to try to break her. We got back to the room and we heard him yelling at her to scream for him. He was about to kill her. She was lying naked on the floor, nearly frozen to death." Halibel's voice caught in her throat as the rare tears spilled over to disappear behind her collar as she remembered the sight, seeming to almost relive it."I would have killed him before you ever came back if she had let us."

"There is nothing wrong with honoring her wishes, but I will take care of him now. Trust me."

I began stalking toward the door when I heard a faint voice call my name from the bed.

"Grimmjow," Mirella whispered, "don't get hurt. I'll join you when I can."

"I'll be fine," I growled back to her, "But I can't guarantee that he will still be alive when you can join in."

She gave a small smile as she stated surely, "That's fine with me, Kitty cat."

I snorted at the nickname with a faint smile and went to the sparring room.

Now I was here, and I had already stripped off my jacket in preparation. I let the anger that I had swallowed around Mirella take hold. I could feel my rieatsu building as my imagination began to run wild with everything he could have done to her, and everything that I wanted to do to him.

I pulled Pantera from the sheath at my hip and assumed a fighting stance. I though once again of her cold touch and bruised face, her violated body and her unending strength.

"Nnoitra, I have always hated you, but now I finally get to kill you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mirella

Szayel came running into my room a minute after Grimmjow had left. He held two pills in his hand. I looked at him, distrusting the man for the first time since he passed my initial test in the hallway on my first morning in Las Noches.

"I promise they won't hurt you. It is an antidote for what you took earlier," he said softly.

I couldn't ignore the sincerity in his voice and in his eyes. Halibel rested her hand, seemingly nonchalantly, on the hilt of Tiburon, but the unsaid threat hung in the air.

Szayel's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't back down from handing me the pills. I nodded and took the pills. I was surprised to see Szayel drop to his knees beside the bed after making sure I took the medicine.

"I am sorry for what happened. I made the separation pills, but they were only as a precaution for while you were learning to control your powers. I did not know that they would do this to you. I understand if you want to exact retribution on me as well, even though I was unaware of what was going on. I still made the pills and should bear some of the blame if that is what you want."

His sorrow and honesty touched me. I reached a hand out from under the covers and laid it on his shoulder. "It is not your fault. I don't hold it against you, but I would like for those pills to be destroyed. If you do that, then all is forgiven."

He looked up at me and stated seriously, "I will go do that now. I will be right back to keep an eye in your condition. If the antidote works correctly then I should be able to bandage your wounds and properly evaluate your condition in the same amount of time it took for the first medication to show it's symptoms."

He bolted to the door but looked back over his shoulder. "Thank you," he stated softly. The simplicity of the apology made it ring of pure truth.

I nodded my ascent as a 'you're welcome' and he sonido'd out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that we had an audience. Starrk and Aizen had pulled chairs to one of the far walls to observe the fight, and Gin stood next to Aizen, his creepy grin finally seeming to fit the situation.

I assumed a grin of my own and charged at Nnoitra. He blocked and parried my strike, swinging a counter attack that I easily dodged. I swung at his head while his weapon was low. He barely got the block up in time, but he did block it, only to be put on a permanent defensive as I rained blows down anywhere I thought there could be an opening.

I noticed that he had begun breathing hard at the effort of blocking me, and couldn't resist rubbing that fact in. "You think this is tough, Nnoitra? I'm still getting started."

His eyes widened a fraction as I let more of my rieatsu out. I thought Mirella was joking when she said I was getting more powerful, but knowing that I had just reached my previous limit and still had power to spare made me believe her. Nnoitra snapped from his stupor in a split-second, in time to block my next blow, though it made his entire body reverberate with the force.

"Fine Sexta, if that's how ya wanna play it, then no holdin' back. Let's go, boy!" He released his rieatsu in a flame of power that surrounded him with a black and red glow. "Inore (pray), Santa Teresa!"

Nnoitra's body shifted as he bonded with his zanpakuto forming his released state. He looked fierce for an overgrown bug. He was probably downright scary to some, I'm sure, but there was no fear in me. _You pitiful excuse of a hollow, you are nothing. I have a released state too, ass hole!_

"Kishire (grind), Pantera!" I roared into the room. The power consumed my body as I transformed into a truer version of myself. My skin hardened with my advanced Hierro giving me an indestructible feeling. I smirked at the other espada whose rieatsu had shriveled somewhat after encountering mine. "Fine, if that's how you want it, you got it!"

I charged him again with outstretched claws. He managed to block my hand but I felt the satisfying feeling of flesh tearing under my hand as I immediately followed up by swiping my other hand across his midsection.

He stepped back; a look of awe on his features over the fact that I had managed to hurt him on my first attack.

"That's right. You asked for it." I rained more blows toward him, yelling at him in between swipes with my claws and sonido-ing in a blur around him. "Don't you ever… ever… touch my… woman. My… Mirella. You… will… die for… what you've... done."

"Well," he purred sickeningly, obviously trying to distract me, "at least I got to fuck her. Tell me, Sexta, have you ever gotten her to let you put it in her ass?"

I couldn't help but pause for a second as horrible images filled my mind, the severity and extent of what he had done to her sinking in. "Shut up, you piece of shit. You're already going to die; don't you at least want it to be fast?"

"The only way you're gonna be able to rip me apart is if they help you," he said cockily as he motioned his arm toward the wall. I noticed that Tousen, Ulquiorra, and Barragon, as well as their fraccions, had joined the viewing party.

Tousen said in a neutral voice from the sidelines, "He can win, Nnoitra, but if you do somehow manage to beat him, rest assured that justice will be done. You will not be leaving this room alive."

I smirked at the belligerent espada in front of me, still not wanting to admit defeat even though it was inevitable. "Don't worry, jack ass, they won't be interfering. I'll kill you before they ever get the chance."

I snarled and leapt at him again, but he sidestepped at the last minute, finally using the speed I knew he had. He landed a hard hit across my back, but my changed form and steady rieatsu kept him from breaking the skin.

I looked at him and scoffed, "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you think you stand a chance."

He gritted his teeth and finally took an offensive position. _Good! Prey is always more fun when it fights back._

The thought was a catalyst as Halibel's words flashed through my head. _"All of the marks he left on her were to try to break her. We got back to the room and we heard him yelling at her to scream for him."_ He had turned my woman… my love… into prey. I felt my rieatsu grow stronger at the thought.

Nnoitra's eyes widened but he continued to try to attack me, never coming close to landing even a light hit. He smiled sickeningly again and said near my ear, "No amount of vengeance on me will get rid of the fact that you, Sexta, weren't there for your precious ward."

I shoved him off and yelled, more so roared, as I put him on defense again. I felt a sticky liquid begin to coat my hand. I could feel my animalistic instincts kick in. My senses became sharper as I used all the powers of my released form. I could smell the blood oozing out of my opponent. I could hear the slight whimpers of pain that were undetectable to others ears. I could hear his heart thumping in his chest, fast with exertion and worry.

I swung at him blindly, silently exulting when I heard the intake of breath from a landed punch. Swordsmanship was gone as I let the inner Panther King take over. I fought like the animal I was. Unfortunately, I could see that I was not doing enough damage. While Nnoitra was beaten a bit, and bleeding, he was still standing. I had to share a similar trait of the advanced Hierro with this piece of shit, didn't I?

"You might as well get on your knees where you belong," I said in my most derogatory tone.

Catching his breath quickly, Nnoitra replied, "You're just pissed 'cause you're scared that that bitch enjoyed me more than she enjoys you. She's a tight little thing, ain't she?" I narrowed my eyes in warning, but he persisted in his torment. "Wait, I can't remember if it was the first hole or the second that my dick was in that was so tight."

That was it. No holds barred was about to be taken to a new level. I let the power that had been building in me flow freely through me and around me. I could feel my skin growing even harder as my rieatsu flames changed from black and red to be filled with blue. This had never happened before.

Ulquiorra called to me from the wall, "Embrace it or it will kill you. You will never be stronger than when you let your shinigami form take the reins. It is like the Vizard transformation, just customized to you and your hollow form. You have to let it take over."

"Gladly," I stated, forceful but droll.

I caught the reflection of my eyes in my katana, gasping to see that the colors were reversed from what I had been told of Visards. My black pupils stood out from yellow and I glared at my enemy, whose own eyes widened in shock. I let my rieatsu flow completely free now, happy to see that Nnoitra was struggling to simply stand under the weight of it. _Time for you to learn your lesson._

"I do not have the patience to kill you slowly," I told him seriously, "so get ready to die now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took so long to get the update out, but you can check out my profile for details on why it has been so slow from me. As for the changes to Grimmjow's character: I am aware that Grimmjow doesn't have a shinigami form in the manga or show, but I had to get across that he was more powerful and I figured that would be a good way to show it. Plus, it's just plain bad ass. Also, I know that I have some of the characters act a bit out of their normal molds such as Halibel crying and Szayel begging forgiveness, but I would like to think that, in Halibel's case at least, that she does care about Mirella and really is distraught over the events that have happened. I simply allowed Szayel to show his self-preservation in realizing that coming forward would have better results than making her find out. I don't think they did anything that they aren't capable of doing, they simply acted on their thoughts for once. Please R&R, I need the love, and since I can't check my e-mail as regularly, I have found it to be a wonderful surprise to find reviews. Please give me love. Hope you enjoy!

~Echo


	19. Retribution Pt 2

Hello readers! I hope that you are as happy as I am that the next chapter came so quickly. I guess insomnia does have it's perks! ^_^ Anyways, yet again I will say, this story is rated M. This chapter still isn't a rape scene, but there is a lot of cursing, a decent amount of gore, resurrection, and drug references. If you are not comfortable with these elements then I apologize, but don't flame me for it. I would love some more reviews, but I only like good ones or ones with truly constructive criticism.

Again, Fuzzibunniez you are my hero. This poor thing has put up with all my crap, my moods, and my terribly edited rough drafts. She is a great friend as well as a stupendous author. If you have not checked out Toshiro is Seventeen: Frozen Passion, or any of her other stories for that matter, you don't know what you are missing. Veira, you always give wonderful encouragement and I truly appreciate it.

I do not own Bleach or any of the rights to it. I also do not own any of the rights to the band named Tool or any of their songs, but I do like them. 'Wings for Marie (parts 1 and 2)' make a great soundtrack for this chapter.

Chapter 19

Retribution (Part II)

Nnoitra

_What the fuck??!! _I could barely breathe. It felt like the god damn air was being forced out of my lungs with a vice. The fuckin' pussy cat _(Well, just pussy, I should say)_ was grinning. His eyes were downright freaky with the weird colorin' and his rieatsu was wacky too. Since when did hollows have blue in their visible power? I do not, DO NOT, get scared, but if I was to ever have an excuse, I think Grimmjow might hold the key, at least at this particular moment.

If I were to be honest with myself, I'd hafta admit that it was only my ability to predict his moves from experiences in past fights against him that had kept me from being crushed into a pulp already. However, I am not honest with anyone, so why should I start now?

I could feel my body getting' used to the pressure. I swore under my breath as I raised my blade against the downward force. I got into a fightin' stance, preparing to face a side of the Sexta that I had never seen. Fuck, I hadn't even known that it existed! Ulquiorra had yelled some shit about a shinigami form; I guess this was what that kiss ass was yammerin' on about.

Grimmjow faced me, creepy fuckin' eyes starin' me down. I saw him begin to move and braced myself for the impact that I knew was comin'. My teeth knocked together and I was slammed into the wall behind me, but luckily I had gotten the block up on time. The fuckin' feline immediately bounced up above me readyin' for another attack.

"Think fast!" he yelled, taunting me.

I was barely able to dodge the darts that flew from him. With the amount of rieatsu he was pumping out, his most powerful blow would have probably split me inta slices, as clean as a butcher's cleaver separates ribs. As it was, his darts could have qualified as bullets.

I looked over at the door when I heard the sound of it openin'. Grimm-kitty briefly paused from his barrage of death to look at the door as well. Szayel and Hali-bitch walked through the door pullin' what looked like a hospital bed behind 'em.

That infernal bitch was sittin' up in the bed! Yeah, she was supported by pillows, but the sight of her breathin' was enough to piss me off all over again, forget actually functioning enough to be upright and alert. I looked closer at the freshly bandaged girl, noticing that even her bruises, especially her black eye were already looking better. Then I noticed her eyes. The orange ring was back in 'em.

_Oh Fuck!! I am so screwed now!_ I couldn't help but think… no, know, that this would truly be my end here. I readied myself for another round against the Sexta, fully prepared now not fight for my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow

I saw Nnoitra's fear when Mirella was brought into the sparring room. I smelled it coming off of him in waves. The fact that he did what he did to her and was still afraid of her made the sick side of me want to laugh out loud. It made the loving side of me proud of the recovering woman.

I ignored Spoon man, who was already assuming the position to fight again. His resolve was tangible to stay alive, but it didn't matter. My resolve, and my blood lust, was even stronger. I also was just plain more powerful now. That ass didn't stand a chance.

I turned my back on Nnoitra and walked over to the bed where Mirella was still swaddled in blankets, but looking much better. Her warmth was returning. I could feel faint waves of it beginning to come from her.

"Are you sure that you are okay to be out?" I asked her seriously, gently stroking her cheek. I knew her ancient one was back as I could feel the swelling going down under my hand.

"Yes," she said honestly. She gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I have been assured that it is all easy recovery from here by Szayel."

I looked at the Octava who was avoiding my gaze. I focused my rieatsu at the pink haired man and held steady even when he dropped to his knees in front of me. "Your drug did this to her! You fucking faggot, I ought to have you jump in with the other jack ass to get what you deserve too!"

I felt a light touch on my arm. I felt the faint wisp of warmth, barely causing a slight tingle on my skin, but the familiarity of it calmed me a bit. I looked down to see Mirella staring up at me with the warm eyes I loved. "Grimmjow," she said softly, "I have already forgiven Szayel for his part in it. It was only because he truly had no intentions to harm me and that pills had been switched without his knowledge that this was even able to happen. Besides, if he really wanted me dead, then he wouldn't have ignored everything else he had to do to make me an antidote as quickly as possible." She gave a pointed look at Aizen, before adding in a soft but steady voice, "I forgave Aizen as well for his part in ordering that it be made."

Aizen stared back at her, determining which reaction to respond with. He finally lowered his eyes. The humility may have been false but his knitted brow showed that he did feel at least an iota of regret. Either way, her words were good enough for me, even if I still wanted to kill the scientist. I withdrew my press from Szayel.

I heard an impatient cough behind me and turned to see Nnoitra tapping his foot. I rolled my eyes at him but refocused just in time to see him leap forward, attempting to get a sneak attack in. I refocused my rieatsu in his direction again. The sheer amount of force I willed out of myself towards him effectively slammed him to the floor from his position in midair.

I let up some of the weight as I walked towards him, careful to keep myself between him and Mirella in her bed. I was sure that she was nearing, if not already at, the point where she could defend herself but I wasn't taking any risks.

"Get up!" I roared down at him. "Get up and fight like a fucking man, if you remember what that is!"

Nnoitra slowly struggled to his feet.

"Can you even raise your weapon? Are you even strong enough?"

When he made no movement besides a slight shrug which down played the effort he had to exert to complete the simple gesture. He looked at me, belligerence still on his face. This time the belligerence was mixed with fear, with apprehension, and even some panic. _I'll take what I can get._

"I'm glad to see that you know it's over. I wish I could hurt you more, but you aren't even a worthy opponent. Unlike you, I don't hurt people who can't do anything about it. Goodbye, asshole." I walked to him, standing within arm's reach. "Desgarron," I stated calmly. I looked into his face, finally frozen in fear, as the streaks of pure destructive power hit their target.

I watched as his body fell at my feet and his head rolled away in the opposite direction, and turned back toward the on looking crowd. I finally allowed myself to drop the newly found shinigami form, and then reverted back to my normal form from there.

"Problem taken care of, love. I just wish I could put him through it all again. He deserves torture."

"I agree," she said seriously, "and I can give that to you." I looked at her, examining her face to figure out what she was thinking. This was not my normal, kind Mirella. She wanted vengeance just as much as I had. Just as much as I still did. Most likely even more than me.

"How can you give me another round?" I asked seriously. "I would love one, but don't strain yourself, if it comes down to that. I would prefer you healthy to making him suffer."

The next voice that came out was not hers. It was hers, I could hear it, but the painful steel mixed with the soft beautiful sound of tinkling rain was laced in. She and her counterpart seemed to be of like mind on this decision. She stated with an eerie calm, "I have not healed in eons, but I know that I can. I can heal to the point of bringing people back from the dead. I cannot fight right now because my body is too weak, but I want him to suffer like I suffered, and if you are willing to fight him then I will give him to you solely until I can join in the fighting."

I didn't know what to think of the vindictive side of my girl, but, hell, who could blame her? I looked into her eyes, trying to make sure she was serious. She met my eyes straight on. No hesitation was visible in her façade so I nodded my ascent to her plan.

"This may take a few minutes. Why don't you get a drink while I raise the dead?" The light tone and concern evident in her voice eased some of my worry about the lasting damage her ordeal could cause, even though she was still speaking with the dual voice.

I stepped over to Aizen's chair where Loly and Menoly had appeared at Aizen's summons with tea for Aizen and water for me. I idly sipped the water as I watched the proceedings with interest. Mirella slowly eased herself to sitting on the edge of the bed, aided by Halibel. I was happy to see that she was able rely very little on Halibel using mostly her own strength.

"Will someone move the head to where it's supposed to be? I think it will make this easier for me."

Giving a miniscule and incredibly rare smile, Ulquiorra trotted over to Nnoitra's head across the vast room, and brought it back to the lifeless body. He set it as it would sit were it not severed, touching the two pieces of neck together. "Will that do, woman?"

She smiled, knowing that being called woman was the closest to a compliment she would ever get from him. "That's perfect. Thank you, Ulqui." Even the stone cold Quarta couldn't help but show his faint happiness for a split second that she still had her sweet side despite the day's events. "Ok," she said with a deep breath, "everyone please stay next to the wall. I don't know how he will be when he comes to."

We all agreed, even though I was fully prepared to pounce in front of her should I need to. She seemed to be talking under her breath to herself for a few seconds before a bit of action began. I watched as sparks began to form around Nnoitra's neck, noticing that they were green. _I guess a different type of flame for a different job,_ I thought to myself, remembering the streams of blue with orange tips that she normally used when sparring. I saw the skin start to mesh together, slowly but surely. I leaned against the wall as I waited for the next round.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mirella

_I thought you were pretty much the god of destruction, mother dearest. You can heal now? _I questioned the voice inside me, trying not to sound mean toward the spirit that obviously sustained my existence. A brief flash of memory made me think of the pain of her entry into me when I was a child. I had had to re-experience that when she reentered me today. Just as she had then, she apologized. The sorrow was evident in her voice at the pain she was causing me. _Where was your…_ I stopped the though midway through, not wanting to offend her or make her feel bad over a situation that could not be helped.

**First off, **I heard the echoing voice say in a nearly playful tone, **if I was to ever be a deity, I would be a goddess, thank you. I chose to live in a female for a reason. Secondly, I have always been able to heal; it's just not my forte. Third, I wish I could have healed that pain, then and now. I cannot blame you for your anger about that. I know that it was excruciating.**

I rolled my eyes inwardly, enjoying her candid talk, but appreciating the seriousness behind her words. She may not admit it, and it may only be the result of her plans not being permanently fucked up, but I still got the impression that she was truly happy to be back with me. _Alright then, I won't doubt you. And I am not angry about the pain, it was necessary, it just sucked. Anyways… Let's do this._

**Very well. You must focus only on the task at hand. I can provide the power, but you must channel it. I know that you are fully capable of this; it is one of the reasons why I chose you. **A soft tone in her harsh but melodic voice let me know that she meant this as a compliment. **One more thing before we begin… I **_**am**_** happy to be back with you. You are more my child than my vessel by this point. In your words, my dear, 'Let's do this'.**

I nodded focusing my full mind toward the lifeless body on the floor. I focused until I was in the now familiar void of my mind. Only Nnoitra and I were visible to me, but I could detect the faint swirling embers, confirming that she had joined the party. _Wow, I am having a party in my head… maybe I have smoked too much weed in my life. Or would that be acid…_

**Focus!!**

_I'm sorry, _I told her genuinely. I resettled my mind on the body. I saw the embers turn to green (_Green? No, Mi, you have to focus!)_. They drifted around the body. I decided that I may as well knock out the hardest part first and focused on Spoony's severed neck, obviously the worst wound.

The embers joined together, forming small tongues of green flame as they began to bond the skin back together. The flames seemed to be stitching him back together, literally in a sewing motion, but they left no trace behind them except perfectly healed skin. When the skin of the neck was together, I tried to recall my anatomy classes to help focus on healing the inside. This seemed successful, but I stopped myself before healing his spinal cord. I didn't want the son of a bitch to wake up until I was finished.

I easily healed the gashes left by Grimmjow's claws and sword, leaving the scars, as a reminder of what was to come to him again. When this was finished, I refocused on his neck, the spinal cord being the final hurdle in the healing process.

**Cover your eyes, child, **came the now familiar voice.

_Why? _I asked simply.

**The nerves and brain are the hardest to heal, and I will have to show more of myself than your eyes can handle. I will have to materialize more than normal to transfer the power of a life force. I do not want you to go blind before we have completed our mission. I must use this much power to ensure that his memory is intact. Bringing him back to life for more punishment would be futile if he doesn't remember his wrongdoings.**

_I understand, _I told her. I managed to find my voice for a split second in order to say quickly out loud, "Everyone cover your eyes. You will most likely go blind if you don't."I delayed squeezing my eyes shut long enough to see Nnoitra's body raise to a standing position. It seemed to be lifted up by great wings made of blue and orange flame which covered barely visible feathers. Heat radiated off creating a mirage-like shimmer effect around the ridiculously tall espada. I could sense a slight disapproval at my peeking and quickly clamped my eyes shut. An intense heat that began radiating; it was hot enough to make me nearly choke on the air and give me goose bumps at the same time.

**It is done. He should come back to reality in approximately 10 seconds.**

_Thank you, _I told her softly. I let go of my void, finding a room full of Vasto Lorde with eyes clamped shut and what looked to be an instant sunburn covering all the pale skin in the room. I saw Nnoitra's animated corpse standing near the center of the room. The sight jogged me out of the slight reverie that was always left over after I visited the void.

"Its all clear," I said loudly, watching eyes slowly open. "Time is ticking! Grimmjow! Baby, it's your turn now."

Grimmjow quickly leapt over me, entering the sparring area just in time for Nnoitra's annoyingly grating voice to yell out (in true Nnoitra fashion), "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! I am so happy that I managed to get the next chapter out so quickly, and I hope you are too, Readers! Did I mention that I really don't like Nnoitra? If it wasn't obvious before I am sure it is now. If you didn't get enough of the bad ass Grimmy earlier then have no fear, more is on the way. Also, even though it was introduced slightly, the Mi will join in, but she will only amp up the kicking ass. Please R&R.

"Reviews are love and I need love." –Fuzzibunniez

Hope you enjoyed, I will get out the next chapter as soon as humanly possible.

~Echo


	20. Goodbye

To all my faithful readers and fans, I thank you for your support. I am sorry to say that I can no longer continue to write my story due to health issues. While it pains me to not be able to write, I would rather my readers be fulfilled and my characters kept alive. They are entities of their own to me by now. **Fuzzibunniez, **the best person I know to carry on my story and most likely improve it with her amazing imagination and skill, honored me and gave me much joy by agreeing to continue Burn For This. She is not only doing this with my full permission but at my request. Keep an eye on her page for the continuation of Burn For This, but make sure to read all of her other amazing stories. I will miss you all very much

~echo


End file.
